Runs Deeper Than Blood
by I heart you JW
Summary: Will anyone understand the truth?Why I stayed with Edward for so long?It's not because I love him,but because of who was there.The truth behind my past will shock everyone.Because the feelings I have for the man in the background runs deeper than blood-B
1. Learning the Begining

**Hello. My name is Bella and I am telling you now that this story is the almost exact same as the one **_**Alice-meets-Flamethrower**_** wrote. But before you go say I copied her, I didn't. She's my friend and I'm here to help her. You see when she writes she doesn't realize what she writes because she basically lets the story write itself so she didn't realize what she was writing when she wrote chapter three. Now to the point. My friend first would like to say she is sorry to ****_duskri123_ and it was a total accident. Next since she didn't want to have her whole account taken off and this story is completely different from that other one, and it's one of her favorites, she asked me to post it for her.**

**Now we will be coauthoring this story. The first two chapters are hers, except for the few grammar and spelling errors I may have corrected. The chapters after that she will write then I will read over so nothing like before happens. Now if anyone wants to report me to for posting this story again then go screw yourself because my friend is a great author with billions of original ideas and if you hold one mistake over her head forever then you are a horrible person. So after that long introduction here is the first two chapters of her story. The next chapter will be posted when she can get her ideas together. Thank you for the readers who understand. ~Bella ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

_I was laying under a blanket with a blond boy who had curly hair. I was about the age of eleven and the boy the same. We were giggling, just being happy, thinking about how we had tricked his mom into thinking we were asleep. I felt so happy and safe staring into the boy's bright blue eyes. He made me happier than anything._

_He put his finger on my lip telling me to be silent. I was about to protest when I saw the door open to his closet sized bedroom. I poked my eye out the slit in between the covers and bed just as his mother popped her head in through the door. I could see the light from her candle lighting her face as she squinted trying to see in the pitch black darkness of her son's room. When she saw both of us under the covers and heard his light snore she smiled and silently closed the door._

_I turned to the curly haired boy after counting to one-hundred, the time we had silently agreed it would take his mother to close her bedroom door. I smiled at him. "That was so much fun," I whisper-giggled._

_He nodded in agreement. "It's always fun. I don't know how your mom always knows were awake though," he giggled in response. I laughed into my hands. It was a mystery to us all how mommy knew we were awake. It's like she could hear out breathing._

_I frowned. "I never want to be separated from you," I said looking up at him with tear-filled eyes threatenin to fall any second. I couldn't be taken away from him. I remembered when I first moved here I had to leave some good friends but not as good as him. He knew my deepest secrets, how I really felt about things, and my greatest interests. We always came up with reasons why I never knew who my daddy was, mommy wouldn't tell me, and he always made me feel better when all I wanted to do was cry. I couldn't lose someone like that._

_He smiled, always knowing the right thing to do. "Isabella, I promise that no matter what happens we will never be separated. Even if your mommy moves you again then I will find you," he told me._

_I wiped my tear-streaked cheeks. "Pinky swear?" I asked. A pinky swear could never be broken, everyone knew that._

_He held out his pinky. "I promise," he said as we locked pinkies in the sacred pinky swear that all children knew was basically a swear for life or longer. "Now wipe those tears off your face." He then pulled me into a hug and let me fall asleep. I felt safe in this arms, safer than I would ever feel again._

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around praying for the same thing as I did every time I had that dream. No, I was still in my bedroom, not his-the room I desperately wished I could be in. I lay back down in my cold bed and curled into a ball, or the federal position. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I realized the truth. I was never going to see my best friend again. He was gone forever.

I heard Charlie start up the stairs and immediately unballed myself and will my tears to dry up, I had gotten better at this over the years so now it could be accomplished in seconds. I closed my eyes and sank into the covers hoping to fool Charlie into thinking I was asleep just as my curly hair friend and I had done when we were little.

Charlie knocked on the door and walked in. I realized that he wasn't going to leave so I "woke up." Slowly as I started to sit up and yawn I saw a box in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked confusion coating my voice.

He smiled. "Happy birthday kiddo," he said setting a large, wrapped square box on my bed. On top sat a digital camera with a pink ribbon on top.

I frowned. "I thought we agreed no presents," I told him. No need for another reminder of the pain I once went through.

He chuckled. "Well, the one from me's not wrapped so it doesn't count," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and quickly tore the paper of the square package from Renee.

"We coordinated. Well, she coordinated with me," he said. Of course, always like Renee, wanting everything to be perfect. When the wrapping paper was finally off I saw that is was a scrap book.

I smiled and looked up at Charlie. "Thanks _Dad,_" Though the word dad didn't mean much to me anymore, "It's really great."

Charlie sighed. "When did you get so old?" He asked obviously sad that I was about to leave the house.

"I'm not that old," I told him. It's true eighteen wasn't that old compared to some ages people were.

"I don't know is that a gray hair?" He asked touching my hair.

This made me freak out. "No way," I said jumping up to look in my mirror. I soon saw that my hair was too flawless as always and looked back at Charlie. "Nice, really nice."

He just put his hands up in defense and walked out the door. I loved Charlie. He's great. He was the perfect dad… the second time around.

I quickly grabbed my clothes for the day, jeans and a t-shirt, not forgetting to grab my secret weapon, the only way I can survive a long day like this, my iPod. No one knew about it, not Renee, Charlie, Alice, or Edward. I kept it a secret to keep up my appearance.

I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me. After a long hot shower with my music blaring over my speakers I felt fit to take on the day. The shower was a big part but the music affected me the most, when I heard powerful songs that talked about a hard life I was happy when I heard Taylor Swift like love songs I feel like dieing in a hole.

After getting out of the shower and putting on my clothes I walked into my bedroom and sat on my bed. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a little book. It was worn and a brownish color. I opened the book and sighed. This is what I had been using as my diary over the last few month. Quickly flipping passed the passed entries I turned to a new page and started writing. This was a process I did every time I had _one of those mornings._

After I finished my entry and hide my iPod in my bag I went downstairs ready to face the world. Charlie had already left for work so I simply ate a piece of toast and drank a glass of good old-fashion OJ. On the way to my truck I turned my iPod on a song that described me so well. It ways "Perfect" by Pink. Pink was one of my favorite singers because she sang from her heart and most of the songs she sang described my life so well.

After a good music filled ride to school I had to hide my iPod again. No one could know I had it. I mean sure I'd listen in P.E. and when we didn't have to do anything in class but I didn't care if those people saw. "She's the Chief's daughter, must get good benefits," I've heard before. Ha! I paid for this myself, not with Charlie's money.

I got out of my truck and was greeted by Edward. Oh Edward, there's not much to say about you, besides you're the overprotective boyfriend type, you dress like your from another century-which I assume is Alice-and it's hard to trust you. No offense to him but anything he finds out he tells Alice, those two are more like a couple than brother and sister.

"Hello love," he said pulling me to his side. Sometimes I felt more like a trophy girlfriend than his _love._ I mean, he may not notice this, but I was the most flawless _human_ in this school. I'm not being vain just saying the truth. My hair never goes out of place, my face is always zit free, and my whole appearance is like an effortless beauty. I truthfully wouldn't care if I was a zit-face, glasses wearing, fizzy haired, geek all I care is that I'm happy. Sadly I'm never completely happy these days.

"Hey Edward," I greeted him back as we walked passed my normal friends. I smiled at them. "Hey guys," I said as Edward quicken his pace and pulled me forward. I saw them wave but from a distance. I was about to say "What's your problem!" when I realized he'd not answer or give me something stupid like "Alice wanted to see you."

As we walked down the hall Alice ran up to me talking about a party at her place. I was about to say 'what the hell I'll go' when I felt more enthusiasm and said, "Sure, sounds fun," like I actually cared.

"Yaaahhh!" Alice cheered skipping off.

I looked up and saw Jasper standing in the corner. I gave him the stink eye. "Jasper, no fair with the mood control thing," I called over to him.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry Isabella," he drawled in a deep southern accent. "Happy…" I felt pain go through my body as I had a flash back to my best friend telling me happy birthday on the last day I saw him. It shot a string of pain through my system so powerful even a vampire would drop to their knees. Jasper flinched. "Uh, never mind." He said pulling Alice off in the other direction.

Edward laughed. "You can't trust vampires, trust me," he chuckled.

Okay that wasn't funny at all. He was trying to be puny and it will never work out for him. He's just not that kind of guy.

As Edward and I walked I realized why I was still here, I mean with Edward, it was because of the similarities. Jasper was just like my best friend, both and looks and personality. The only difference was that Jasper didn't have that spark in his eyes. Jasper was always in pain, he looked like he had never kept a very important promise. That must hurt.

The tears threatened to flow as I thought about broken promises. He never found me. He never looked. He forgot about me. NO! He wouldn't forget. He must have looked, not that he would have found me if he tried. It was impossible for any human to find where I had been _"stashed."_

As the day went on I continued to fight back the tears. It was hard but everyone help. Angela must have sensed my pain and helped. She made sure I was alone when I wasn't with Edward, even she couldn't keep him away from me. Still she helped and I respected that.

As we walked to lunch I stopped her. "Thank you," I told her before we were in hearing distance of the cafeteria.

"What are you thanking me for?" She asked confusion coating her voice.

I smiled, a real one this time. "For caring and letting me have a break from Edward," I sighed. I cared more for the break than caring at the moment but it did matter.

Angela frowned. "Bella if your this annoyed with him than why don't you break up?" She asked.

I frowned. What was the answer? "I don't know." I said truthfully. I walked off into the cafeteria and got my lunch without actually seeing it.

I felt a cold arm go around me. I looked up and saw a shape that looked like a face. Edward? I guessed. "Hello, Love." I was right, Edward.

"Hey," I said emotionlessly. I felt Edward guide me to the table we sat at everyday, the one on the opposite side of the cafeteria as my other friends-my human ones. He sat me down in a seat next to him. On the other side of the table was Alice, no Jasper Edward said Jasper was too dangerous to be around me. Though that's not what he meant, I could tell I had a gift like that, what he meant was I have no trust and am afraid of him so you don't have to worry about him because he will be in the background.

I knew Jasper was dangerous, I wasn't afraid but I knew, and Edward has a right to be afraid of him. I just don't know why I am not aloud to know him. I had asked about everyone's stories before but the only one Edward told me all of was Carlisle's.

"Bella I'm so excited about tonight!" Alice chimed in the second I sat down. "Are you coming over right after school or are you going to go change first than come to our house?"

"Alice, Bella is going to go to see her father before she goes to our house," Edward stated. "That will give you more time to set up."

Alice nodded. "Well you will be wear this beautiful dress. Don't worry I put it on your bed. And everyone will be there…"

"Will Jasper be there?" I asked. I have no idea what possessed me to say that but I did.

Alice just started at me. "Of course Bella, he is part of our family," she stated.

"Don't worry love, he won't bother you," Edward whispered to my hair. I sighed. Translation-he will never talk, touch, or even look in your direction. Sigh. This will be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the few of you who understand.<strong>

_**-Hannah**_

_**~Bella ;)**_


	2. Truth Behind the Lies

**Chapter two**

The rest of the day went by slow. I could not get away from Edward for one second, not even in gym. The only time I had alone to think was when I changed in the locker room. That wasn't much help considering that it smelled in there and there was no privacy what so ever.

"How was the rest of your day Bella?" Alice asked when Edward and I were walking to the car.

"Good," I said as my automatic response.

"That's wonderful," Alice said. "Now I was thinking, about the party…" Her voice trailed off as I looked away from her. My eyes traveled to the Volvo. I saw Jasper leaning against the car staring off into the distance. His body language said that he was calm and could care less, his eyes told a completely different story. They said he was sad, hurt, angry, and most defiantly conflicted.

Jasper looked over at me. His eyes drilled into mine, looking for an outlet to his pain. Then, all of a sudden, they softened. His face turned soft and his eyes turned to liquid. He whispered something to low for anyone to hear and then opened the back door to the Volvo and got in.

I watched as he adjusted himself. "Love," Edward's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"Yeah," I asked dazed. I shook my head and looked up at him. "Uh, I'm going home," I said walking away from him and Alice while she was in mid-sentence and to my truck. Once inside I quickly started her up and pulled out. Once on the road I safely turned my ipod on. The first song to come on was slow and calmed my system. Forgetting the world I just let the lyrics take me to a place that I could only be in my dreams.

_I was in a field filled with green grass and wild flowers. The southern sun was shining bright with the welcome of the new day. I smiled as I smelt the familiar smells that scented the air like a can of air wick. I loved the taste of the morning dew on my tongue and the feel of my ass planted firmly on the saddle of my good horse, Jesse._

_The sun beat down on my plaid shirt as my tan cowboy hat shielded my face. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, and I was. I was one of the few girls in town that would trade in the dress for a pair of worn boots and the smell of cow manure._

"_You ready Isabella?"_

_I turned and saw him. My best curly haired friend came riding up on his horse. That was the horse he was known around town for. Her name was Jasmine, she was a beauty alright. She had the softest coat of white fur and on her behind he a small black mark that looked like a plant of Jasmine. That was how he got her name anyway. Yep, all the girls in town tried to get on his good side because their daddy's wanted his horse. They thought that if he "fell in love" with their daughter he'd give up his horse to marry her. My best friend would never give up Jasmine, and if his fiancé didn't understand that than it wasn't true love._

_I smiled at him. "You bet," I said giving him a toothy grin._

_He smirked and road up next to me. "Looks like my old hat and boots fit ya well," he joked._

_I smirked. "Oh you betta watch it boy," I play pushed his shoulder._

_He laughed, his blond curls bouncing under his black hat. "I am, I ain't no stupid one Isabella," he said. He looked out into the field. "Beautiful day."_

_I nodded. "How bout a race?" I asked a mischievous grin on my face._

_He laughed. "Ya think your Jesse al beat my Jasmine, don't ya?" He asked smiling at me._

_I shrugged. "Never know till we ran," I said._

_He nodded. "Alright, first one to lovers lake wins," he said. I nodded. "Ready, set…"_

"_GO!" I shouted taking off._

"_No fair miss!" He shouted. I heard Jasmine's hoofs thumping on the ground. Thump. Thump. Thump. The sound was getting closer together so I knew he was working her today._

"_Snooze ya lose!" I called out behind me. "Ya can do it Jesse," I whispered to my beloved horse. My Jesse was a black horse. Most people didn't like him because of his black fur, thought it meant bad luck, but that's why I love him. Judging a book by it's cover will cause you to miss the greatest opportunities._

_Lovers Lake was in my eye sight-I was gonna win!-just as Jasmine ran up beside Jesse. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw that his hat had fallen off and his curls were bouncing all over the place. He was so beautiful._

"_Tie!" He called as we skidded to a stop at the lake. I nodded. Him and Jasmine galloped up beside me and Jesse. "So what do I get?"_

"_Nothin'! Ya didn't win!" I laughed._

"_Well we tied so can't I get somethin'?"_

"Bella! Where one Earth did you get an ipod!"

I looked out my window and saw that I was sitting in front of my house. Alice was leaning in my window and the Volvo was parked out front. Edward wasn't here but Charlie was.

"Uh," I stumbled thinking of a lie. "I got it in the mail yesterday from my cousin." That'll work.

Alice shrugged. "Split second decision," she said never able to blame herself for anything. "Guess what!" Her voice was back to excited.

'You cut up your credit cards?' No that would never happen. This is Alice anyway. "What?" I asked.

"Your spending the night!" She squealed.

"What!"

Alice frowned. "Aren't you happy?" She asked utterly confused how Bella couldn't be happy she'd be spending a whole night with overprotective Edward and his shopihalic pixie of a sister.

"Yeah I'm happy, but how'd you do it?" I asked utterly surprised Charlie would let me spend the night with my "boyfriend."

"I just talked Charlie into it, he really likes me you know," she smiled. After a moment of silence Alice said, "So what are you waiting for go get ready!"

I'm not really sure what happened after that. I remember getting out of my truck and walking into the house. I remember grabbing my duffle bag and putting my clothes in it. I remember it all. I was there in body but not mind.

"Bella, hurry up!" Alice called. I looked down as my mind decided to surface for the first time since I realized I'd be stuck at the Cullen's house all night, trapped in Alice and Edward's grasps.

My journal was in in them. I smiled and tossed it in my bag. I knew I would most defiantly write later. I would have to, I had basically trained myself to write after my birthday.

"Coming Alice!" I called running down the stairs. Ha! Bella may be "clumsy" but Isabella was one of the most gifted riders in the South. I could ride circles around anyone of them boys that challenged!

I smiled as I thought of the multiple times I had rode circles around Billy Newton. He didn't even see it coming.

"See Charlie, I told you she'd be excited about the party," Alice said to Charlie. I looked up and saw Charlie nod in a confused kind of way.

He came up and gave me an awkward one armed hug. "Have fun Bells," he smiled letting me go.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll try," I chuckled. Charlie smiled and nodded. He walked off into the living room where we heard the television turn on.

Alice turned to me and smiled. "We're going to have so much fun!" Alice said pulling me out the door. She throw my bag into the trunk of the Volvo and opened the backdoor for me. "Look who's here."

I looked and felt my eyebrows rise. There Edward sat, smiling, waiting for me. "Hello, Love," he said pulling me under his arm.

"How? I thought you weren't here," I said, not stunned that he had fooled Charlie but more likely me. I should have known, smelt, seen, or heard him in the woods.

Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear, "We vampires can easily trick humans, Love."

Alice looked back at use after she was a little while away from the house. "Actually, I dropped him off a road away from your house and then he was just running around in the woods waiting for use to get in the car…"

"And when I saw Charlie go into the living room I hurried into the car to surprise you," Edward smiled. By now Alice was speeding out of Forks and to the Cullen household.

I watched out the window as we passed by millions of green trees and shrubs. I miss the sun so much. I never thought that it would be this hard to live without the sun. I thought it would be easy to say goodbye to my old friend and embrace the clouds and rain, I was so wrong. I wonder if this is how the Cullens feel? If they miss being able to bask in the sunshine and run barefoot on sun baked sand? Would they give up their vampirism to be able to be human again and see the beautiful sun? Either way I would never know the answer because I would never ask Emmett something like that, Rosalie hates me, and Alice and Edward wouldn't let me talk to Jasper. I'll never get answers to all my questions, that was obvious.

**Alice's POV**

OMG! I'm so happy! Bella was spending the night and I'd get to take her shopping tomorrow. It may be a school day but Charlie wouldn't mind, I saw it he would understand us wanting to have a girl day. This would be so much fun.

Bella slowly hopped out of the car and walked to the trunk. "Pop it Alice," she called to me. I did as I was told and bounced out of my seat. Instead of Bella carrying he bag Edward had grabbed it and Bella was now chasing after him trying to get it back.

"Oh Bella, Edward is just trying to be a gentleman," I told her skipping up next to her. "Now come one I need you to try on a few outfits for later." I gripped Bella's hand and pulled her upstairs. "Hello Esme," I called as we skipped up the stairs.

"Hello Esme," Bella smiled trying not to trip.

Esme looked up at us worried. "Alice," she called. I stopped and looked at her. "Don't torture Bella, she is our guest."

I nodded. "Don't worry, we'll have fun," I promised and looked down at Bella. She had a frowned on her face and looked upset. "Right?"

Bella looked up at me and smiled. "Right."

I continued pulling her up the stairs to my room. I pulled the door opened and saw Jasper reading a book in the little corner I put together for him with a bookshelf and chair. He was in his old boots with a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and a cowboy hat. I hate that outfit! The only reason I haven't thrown it out is because Jasper won't let me. I don't understand why he keeps it, it's just a reminder of his past and that's a horrible thing to remember. Who wants to remember the Civil War let alone the Southern Vampire Wars, which was twice as bad? History is boring.

I looked over to Bella and saw her wide eyes. They were wild and bewildered. He was scarring her. I will not let Bella's future be jeopardized by him!

"Jasper!" I called. He looked up at me then glanced at Bella. His eyes widened. Good, he knows he has done wrong. "Outside. Bella just sit down." I walked out of my room and waited for Jasper to follow. When he didn't I looked back in and saw Bella and Jasper having a stare down. I growled causing Jasper and Bella to both look in my direction.

Jasper walked out of the room and shut the door. "What?" He asked semi angry.

"You scarred Bella and I will not lose her because of you!" I said poking his chest.

Jasper tightened. I took a step back. I know that with his time in the civil war and Southern Vampire Wars he would be more likely to attack than anyone else in the family. I understand that, I don't get why he can't just get over it and not get protective of his safety like everyone else, but I get that he is the weak link so it will be harder for him to.

"Alice, you don't understand, Bella wasn't afraid she was…"

"No, I don't want your lies. You're the weak link of the coven so excuses will not help you here," I said. "Just don't hang around Bella and get rid of the hideous outfit! I don't care if it reminds you of your time in the wars why would someone want to remember that anyway!"

I started to walk away but Jasper grabbed my arm. "Alice, if you keep saying that I won't stay," he said.

I smirked. "But you are! You're the weak link of our family and you know it," I told him. Jasper's hand dropped from my arm. "See," I turned to him and saw his face was hard, "Jasper?"

"I'm leaving," he said simply.

I grabbed his arm. "What do you mean?" I asked worried. He wouldn't leave, we were soul mates.

"I mean I'm leaving and that's that."

"Why?" I asked. Jasper couldn't leave, the pull was to strong, it would basically kill him.

"Because I can stand this. You and Edward are manipulating Bella into thinking she is Edward's mate when all she is is his singer. I will not stand to watch this or live with you not trusting me. I am not a weak link and if you won't believe that than there is no point in staying," Jasper looked me straight in the eyes as he said this.

"But the pull, you can't resist it," I tried.

Jasper sighed. "Alice, there is no pull. You know that, so don't use that as an excuse," Jasper looked away. "I'll stay for he party, after that I'm telling her the truth than I'll be gone." With that he walked away. I felt venom fill my eyes. He really was gone. I wiped my eyes. I will not let him tell Bella that she is not Edward's mate, than Edward might never find his mate.

I turned and walked into my bedroom. Bella was sitting in Jasper's chair looking at the book he had out. She looked up. "Where's Jasper?" She asked.

I put on a smile. "He won't bother you anymore," I told her. "Now lets get started."

**Three hours later**

"I say we did well," I smiled. Bella collapsed on my bed. "Come on time to get ready."

"Alice, can't we just take a break?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bella you had a break an hour ago," I told her. "In fashion there is no breaks."

"But Alice, your party is starting soon," she said.

I looked at her. "We can fit a few more outfits in in the next half an hour," I smiled.

Bella sighed. "You can play Bella Barbie tomorrow if you let me have the night off and let me take a shower," she suggested.

I was about to say no when Edward came in. "Alice, Bella just offered you a whole day to play Bella Barbie," he whispered. "Let Bella take a shower," he said louder.

I smiled. "Okay, come on let's go," I said grabbing Bella's hand. We stopped in Edward's room. "Take a shower in here. I'll bring you your outfit in a few minutes." I shut the door and listened for Bella to turn on the shower. When she did I ran down to my room to talk to Edward.

"What's wrong Alice?" He asked as I walked in.

"Jasper's going to tell her," I said gathering Bella's party outfit.

"What?"

I turned to look at him. "Jasper said he was going to tell Bella she wasn't your mate and whatever else he can think of," I explained.

Edward chuckled. "Why aren't you stressed!"

Edward laughed again. "Bella loves me, so she won't care," he said.

I smiled. "Your right," I laughed. "Jasper's so stupid." I grabbed the heels I picked out for Bella. "I'm going to give these clothes to Bella."

"Alright," Edward said smiling. He got up from the bed and walked downstairs.

I walked to Edward's room and knocked on the bathroom. "Bella, I'm coming in," I called. I heard her mumble and okay than walked in. I set Bella's clothes on the counter and turned to leave when something caught my eye. I saw a worn-out journal. I got curious and quickly picked it up before rushing out the bathroom. _Edward! Meet in my room!_ I scream in my head.

When I got to my room Edward was there. "What is it?" He asked.

"This," I said. We sat down. "I think it's Bella's journal. Should we?" I asked.

"I am not sure. It might not be a good idea," he said.

"I'll have it back before she can notice," Edward wasn't convinced. "And if I don't I'll just say that I picked it up and put it in her bag if she gets out of the shower."

"I'm still not sure but I guess it will be fine. What could Bella have to hide after all," he shrugged.

I giggled and nodded. "Yeah, she's just Bella." I opened the diary and flipped to the last entry. "This is from this morning."

_I had that dream again. You remember the one I have every year on my birthday. I wish I didn't always have to have that reminder about him. But life is to cruel for that. One way or the other, I'll have to admit to myself one day that he is dead. He never knew how much I miss him or how much I cared, or how much I wish he could have found me but he would never have the chance. I think I'm falling in love with him._

I stopped and smiled at Edward. "Look she said she's falling in love with you," I giggled.

"How do you know it's me?"

"Well who else do we know that's dead, that she misses and she's falling in love with?" I asked. Edward shrugged and urged me to continue.

_But back to the present. That was the entry I wrote this morning. Now I've made it through the day. I'm at the Cullens house, a first for writing in you, and I'm spending the night, I know I'm afraid too. Not of them but of what could happen._

_I'll start with the beginning. I love Charlie, he is the best second dad I have ever had. Next, the Edward issue._

"Bella has and issue with me?" Edward said. I shrugged.

"Probably nothing."

_Edward is a nice guy, but I can't stand his over protectiveness. And the fact that him and Alice are more like a couple than brother and sister. Though he won't be a problem forever. The fact that I can't be changed will force me to leave eventually so the Cullens will be just a piece of my past._

_Alice manipulates people. I know she does, no matter how much she tries to hide it. Alice uses her visions to get things to go her way. If the future doesn't go the way she wants than she'll do whatever it takes to get her way._

_Finally there is Jasper. I don't know if it's luck or faith is torturing me but Jasper is something else. He looks just like my old best friend! He even acts like him. The only real difference is that Jasper is missing the spark in his eyes. He's always in pain and looks as if he couldn't keep a very important promise. I wish I could help but Edward won't let me near him._

_Today, before Alice tortured me with Bella Barbie, I saw something. When I saw Jasper in his cowboy outfit, I had a flashback. I remember when me and my best friend rode to lover lake. Even though we had tied he was joking around with me and asked for what he get because she "won". I remember kissing him. I was only fourteen but that was when I knew I was in love with him. I could never love Edward like I loved my best friend. I wish I could go back to that day. Maybe if I hadn't left when I did than maybe he wouldn't have been avoiding me and maybe my father wouldn't have taken me. But than again maybe he would have killed him and that would be bad. Looks like there's no happy ending for a girl like me. ~Isabella._

I stopped. I looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry," I said.

Edward growled. "I'll kill him," he said. "Once Jasper is dead Bella will not hurt anymore and she will be able to love me fully."

I grabbed Edward's arm. "Edward, he's leaving so once he's done with whatever it is he wants than he will leave and we won't be bothered by him anymore," I told him.

Edward nodded. "I'm glad we read this now."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be coming out soon, I promise. Hannah just needs to put her ideas together then I'll post it for her. Thanks guys!<strong>

_**-Hannah**_

_**~Bella ;)**_


	3. One in the Same

**It's hard trying to come up with something good but maybe, possible, this is good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

As I stepped out of the shower the water slid off my smooth skin onto the icy floor. I reached for the puffy white towel and wrapped it around my now damp form. The towel smelled of lilacs, the same thing they use in stores, which gave away that it was brand new, like most of the things in the Cullen's bathrooms. Seeing as they are vampires and do not need things, such as showers and toilets, they use them for show.

I walked over to the counter and looked up. Not caring what Edward thought, I slip my wet hand across the now fogged mirror, leaving fingerprints. The reflection I saw was not me. The girl in the mirror had my face but something was off. Was it my checks, flushed from the heat of the shower, or possible the damp hair that lay limp and stuck to the sides of my face. No, that was not it. It was my eyes. As I looked in closer I realized the damage that had been truly done in the last few months in Forks.

They had a hopelessness to them. A bottomless pit of desperation and hopelessness. I was never going to get out of this hole I was stuck in. I was nothing when I was weak and quiet. Examining my face closer, I saw what else was off. My lips, that used to be stained red and plump from cherry eating as a child, were now a fading pink and slim. My cheeks, which had been sculpted just losing childhood roundness, had become hollow.

Not only had my outward appearance changed but my personality also. Before moving to Forks I had been a Southern beauty with the mouth of a sailor. It was a rare occasion when a curse word didn't come out of my mouth. I didn't take crap from anyone and never, and I mean never, took advice from someone still living in a different century.

I smirked remembering my clothing change. Before Forks Alice would have been proud. I actually wore dresses and skirts. I took pride in my looks and treated them well. Here, there wasn't much point. No one was going to look at me here, I wasn't trying to find anyone here. This little "field trip"-I guess I could call it that- was just a time waster. I need a break from looking and saw Forks as the perfect town for it. Hell, was I ever wrong.

I looked down at my chipped, chewed off finger nails then back up at my face. I growled as I still saw the hollow Bella Swan. I hated her! She was weak and couldn't take crap! She put everyone else's needs before her own. She was nothing in the world that I came from. She would be lucky to survive a minute, let alone a lifetime.

I decide then that I would not live out this life anymore. I'm going to be myself, or at least the personalities that made up the different me's. _I will not be you_, I told the refection.

Bella smirked. _You are already me,_ she said._ Once you become someone else, there is no going back._

I growled at her. "Your wrong," I told Bella. "I am not you! I am a cowgirl, a strong woman. I survived hell and all you did was sit there and watch me fall. Now you think I will just sit here and lose control?"

She smirked. _You will never surprise me, Isabella. Your actions are mine as mine are yours. We are one in the same._

I snarled. "NO!" I said. "We will never be the same! I am stronger than this and I will prove it." I looked and saw the dress Alice had left for me. I smirked as I grabbed the scissors out of Edward's unused medicine cabinet. "And tonight, I'll prove it."

**Twenty Minutes later**

"Love, are you almost done in there?" Edward call through his door.

I smiled maliciously and looked down at my work. "Yes," I called. "I'm ready for my party." I turned to the door as it opened.

Edward gasped as he took in the sight of me. "Oh no," he said. "Alice will not like this."

I smiled in satisfaction. Mission competed. I watched as Edward took in my creation. I had used the scissors to completely cut off the ugly green floral outlining of the dress, reviling the silk black lining on the inside with green stitches. The lining hugged my body and showed off the curves I'd been hiding for the past, who knows how long. Adding a few final touches, a silver belt hanging loose on my waist and silver heels, both I'd dug from Rosalie's closet when no one was paying attention to me, the outfit finally looked modern. To finish off the amazing look I applied some smoky eye make-up, a little blush, and cherry red lip gloss. The lips were the closest color I could get to those of my childhood and the smoky eyes were just to make me look good. My hair, after it had dried, hung in a side ponytail, one I had wore a lot when I was a child.

After his eye raked over my body for a few minutes, Edward returned his glaze to my face. "Where…when did you get this?" he asked utterly confused, yet overjoyed at the same time.

I smirked. May I render him speechless. "Oh, it was just a gift from Alice," I waved it off as if it was no big deal. "I just made a few minor adjustments."

Edward shook his head and I could tell he was telling himself to be a gentleman and not act like a pig. Let me tell ya, I've meant a true gentleman before and Edward was far from it. A true gentleman opened doors from ladies, whoever she may be, and didn't make it so obvious that they enjoyed what they saw. A true gentleman would be protective of what it his, just not overprotective, watching from a distance at times to not smother the lady, Edward couldn't do that. I understood we came from different times, but even in the twenty-first century there were still gentlemen.

I walked up to him and held out my arm. "Would ya like to escort me to this hoedown?" I giggled using Southern and early 1900 terms.

Edward nodded and instead of enlacing his arm in mine, took my hand. "I'd be delighted, Bella," he smiled at me.

I flinched when he called me Bella. _We are one in the same,_ she repeated in my head.

_No,_ I told her. _I am Isabella, the bitchiest cowgirl in town. Not innocent, selfless Bella Swan!_

That silence her, though I knew she would be back. I thought about who I was. It was obvious I could never be Bella, with my get to it, I don't care attitude and all, but I had been others, so who was I? I remember when I was in California I was Isabelle, the sweet Southerner with a great singing voice. In New York and the Northeast I was Izzy, the don't take no crap, party girl. In Forks I was Bella Swan, the naive selfless one. In all sense of them, I was none, yet I was all. I was the partying, sweet Southern Belle, who cared for those close to her. I wasn't any of these girls, I was Isabella. I couldn't change that and frankly didn't want to. Isabella was one of the best riders in the South, she could make friends easily and make enemies fast, the closest people to her was her mother and best friend, because of that they were the ones she protected.

Smiling, I descended down the stairs deciding that I was Isabella. I looked around and tried to decided who was stupider, Alice for lighting millions of candles in a home of vampires or Esme, for going along with it. I heard gasps and my smile turned into a grin as I realized my dress had gotten their attention.

I looked over at the Cullens. They stood by ranks, Alice standing at the bottom of the staircase-one of the Cullen's most talented and, therefore, most important-, Carlisle and Esme closest to the staircase-but not as close as Alice-, Emmett and Rosalie stood farthest away-not as important to the family I assumed. The ranks made sense, I see no point to them but it made sense. Alice and Edward stood up front and center, their gifts giving them power over the others making them more important. Carlisle, the leader, stood close behind, his wife by his side. Sexist, yes. Emmett was next behind Carlisle, taking up the back, his strength was his talent which gave him a place in the family. Rosalie was by Emmett's side, but if you looked close enough you could see that Rosalie was a fraction of an inch behind him, making her the last rank. My views of this you ask? It was just like the Volturi. Whether Carlisle admitted it or not, he treated his family like the guard in a sense if you looked close enough. Strongest-power wise-watched the front of the line, strongest-strength wise-held up the leader in the back, and if you had no power and the group was attacked from behind, you'd be the first to go.

After the shocked looks on their face wore off Carlisle stepped forward. "Sorry about all this," he said shaking my hand, ignoring my small dress. "We tried to rein Alice in."

Esme smiled and walked up to me. "If that were even possible," She said hugging me. "Happy birthday Bella." Again I flinched hearing that name.

_One in the same,_ She repeated. I mentally growled at her.

Alice walked up to me with her hands on her hips. "What happened to the dress I left out for you?" She asked. I examined her and saw she was wearing a dark green, almost black, dress with think straps. In one of her hands was the camera Charlie had given me this morning.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked avoiding her question.

"I got it out your bag so we could document your eighteenth birthday," she said. "Sadly you decided to look like a whore so I can't take any pictures," she said in a voice to low for humans to hear.

"Alice!" Esme snapped. "Be nice." Alice nodded then looked up at me with a sneer. I just smirked. "And Bella," I looked at her. "Where on Earth did you get that fabric. It is entirely inappropriate."

I noted how she said fabric and not dress. "Alice gave it to me," I said. "The only thing I added was the belt."

Esme turned to Alice who put her hands up in defense. "I gave her a very nice dress Esme," she pleaded. "It was not _that!_" She sounded disgusted.

Esme turned to me. "Well?" She asked, trying to be my mother. News flash, I only had one mother, and she could never be replaced.

"This is the dress Alice gave me," I stated, not even flinching when she glared at me. "All I did was cut off the floral and add a belt."

Rosalie snarled. We all turned to look at her. "That's my belt," her eyes fell to my silver stilettos, "and my shoes." Her stare could kill. It was like a laser digging into my skin, but since I was no longer Bella, I wasn't going to take it. I stared back, showing no emotion whatsoever. I did not let her see that her laser stare physical hurt me or that I was scared of her, because I wasn't, I just looked back, emotionless.

Rosalie looked away, defeated. I smiled. "I'm just borrowing them," I told her. "They matched the better than my sneakers so I thought you wouldn't mind in the name of fashion."

Rosalie looked back up, this time her stare wasn't lasers, more like confusion. She looked at me as if I had just spoken another language. Well, to Rosalie I kinda had. I had never spoken of fashion before like I just had. Bella usually said that fashion was a waste of time, why try and keep up with all the new trends. While I, Isabella, think that fashion can work wonders if you find a style and make it yours. I had respect for all the designers that spent months trying to come up with a new line that hadn't been done yet, but I had the most respect for the people who could find an old line, or even the newest one, and make it look completely different for them, therefore, I respected Rosalie since she did that everyday. Even today, with her simple black dress, she had added the ballet flats and a round stone necklace, making the style hers.

I just looked back at her, this time with my emotion. She must have seen the respect I had for her in my eyes, because she smiled at me. "Thank you," she said solemnly.

I nodded, "Your welcome, Rosalie."

"Call me Rose."

My smile widened. "Thanks." And that was a miracle. I looked up and saw the confusion on the other's faces as they watched this display of kindness between Rosalie and I.

"Happy birthday Isabella."

My head snapped up at the sound of the sweetest southern drawl I've ever heard. My eyes finally fell on Jasper as he leaned against the wall in the back of the room. I smiled at him. "Nice of you to finally show up," I said letting my own drawl seep out in the slightest for the first time in years.

Jasper's eyes widened the slightest but other wise showed no affect to my slip up. He walked over to stand in front of me. "Sorry ma'am," he said once I was looking up into his milky gold eyes. "I just had to make a detour real quick to get ya a gift." He held out a small black box.

I looked down and smile about to take the box. Edward snatched it before I had a chance. "Bella doesn't like gifts," he stated. "Especially not gifts from you."

I growled catching everyone's attention, but Jasper stayed calm. "I'm sure Isabella will like the gift. Won't ya?" He asked, his big crystal blue eyes looking down at me. Crystal blue? I shook my head slightly, clearing it. Looking back at Jasper I realized his eyes were still gold. Blue? Where had I gotten that one.

"Yes," I said retrieving my gift from Edward. "I would love to open your gift."

"But, love, you said you didn't want a gift," Edward whined.

I rolled my eyes trying to remind myself he was only seventeen and, therefore, still a child. "A girl can change her mind Edward," I stated pulling the black top off. Inside, sitting on top of white tissue paper, was a necklace. The charm was of a black horse. I felt a tear escape as I thought of my Jesse. He was such a good horse, despite everyone's thoughts that he was bad luck. "You didn't have to buy me this," I choked out, more tears escaping my eyes.

Jasper shoot me a truly dazzling smile. "I didn't," he said. "I've had it for a few years now and thought you'd might like it."

I looked up at Jasper, now with tears rolling down my face. "I love it. Thank you," I said hugging him. When I pulled away I took the necklace out the box. "Will you help me?" I asked.

He nodded and motioned for me to turn. I turned around and held my hair up. When Jasper clasped the necklace around my neck I had a flashback.

_It was my tenth birthday and I was so excited. I had finally hit double digits and was having a big party because of it. In my time parties were rare, big parties even rarer. So when my mom had told me I could have a big party with a cake and everything I almost fainted. The next morning, after my chores, I ran down the street to my best friend's house to tell him the good news._

"_Where ya think your goin' Bella!" I turned around and saw Billy Newton and his "gang" walking out of the salon._

_I rolled my eyes, annoyed with them. "Go away Billy, no one wants to hear your big mouth!" I yelled at him._

_He just snickered and started circling me. "I heard your hitting double digits today," he said._

_I nodded. Billy was a year and a half older than me but had failed so he was in the same grade as me. "So?" I said. "Why would you care?"_

_He smiled. "'Cause now your old enough to start workin'. No more school for Bella," he teased._

"_I ain't quitin school!" I said. "Imma finish!"_

"_Sure you are," Mike Stanton, one of the pinheads that followed Billy around, said. "I bet she'll be working as a sewer."_

_Billy shrugged. "Naw, I hear my dad's lookin for a new maid, maybe she can work for us," he turned to me. "If ya willin to pay the price."_

_The tipped me over. I charged him. We hit the dirt ground with me sitting on top of him. I grabbed his arm and started to twist it. "Ain't no one gonna talk to me like that!" I yelled._

"_Let go!" He yelled at me. Billy looked to the other guys. "Get her off!" He screamed._

_His gang quickly over powered me and pulled me from Billy. He stood in front of me. "This is gonna be fun," he said pulling his arm back like he was gonna punch me._

_Suddenly a rock came flying and hit Billy in the head. He stopped what he was doing and looked over to where the rock had come from. "What the- ?" he said. Another rock came flying and hit Billy in the cheek._

"_You mess with her and I'll mess you up!" he yelled from the distance._

_I looked over and saw him, my best friend. He came running over to me, blond curls flying behind his head as he ran. This distanced Billy and the other's long enough for me to elbow the one holding me in the ribs. When he flinched I took off running. I ran passed my friend and he turned around and followed me._

_When we were safe at his house he stopped. "What happened this time?" He asked out of breath._

_I explained to him how I was headed over here to tell him about the party I was having to celebrate my double digits when Billy came up to me. "He said I could be a maid at his house if I paid the right price," I told him. "So I got mad and tackled Billy."_

_He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Typical, Isabella, typical," he said. "But I do got somethin for ya."_

_I crossed my arms. "I don't need anything from you, you're my best friend," I told him._

_I shook his head. "Naw, this is somethin special, ya have to take it," he said. I started to protest but he cut me off. "Please, Isabella," he begged with his big crystal blue eyes._

"_Give it," I sighed, defeated._

"_Close your eyes," he smirked. I did as I was told. I felt something cold lay on my skin. "Alright, open 'em."_

_I opened my eyes and looked down. He had put a necklace on me. It had a silver coin on it and carved into the coin was a picture of a horse. I looked up at him. "What's this?" I asked._

_He shrugged. "'Member a few months ago when you, me, and my dad went into town and you saw the horse necklace that looked like Jesse?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I went back up there this weekend and tried to buy it for you. I didn't have enough money so I made this for you instead. Look on the back."_

_I already had tears in my eyes, but I flipped over the coin anyway. On the back it said "I'll always be here-Jasper."_

_I felt more tears well up as I spun around and hugged him. "I can't believe you Jasper Whitlock!" I yelled into his cheat. "You are to kind."_

I felt the weight of the two necklaces on my neck. The homemade coin one I had gotten so long ago and now the one that Jasper had just put on my neck. I grabbed my new necklace and flipped it over looking at the back side.

_I'll always be here Isabella-Jasper_

I spun around to face him. "Jasper?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, Isabella?" He said.

Fresh tears came down my face. "I've missed you Mr. Whitlock," with that said I all but ran into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So let's see if this gets us some reviews. I figured this would get you guys all worked up. Please review!<strong>

_**-Hannah**_

_**~Bella ;)**_


	4. I was Just Scared

**This chapter will be in Jasper's POV. It will show you how he feels about all the crap that's happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

"Yes, Isabella?" I asked her.

Fresh tears started to fall down her face. "I've missed you Mr. Whitlock," Isabella said slamming into my chest.

Instantly I put my arms around her. I stroked her back and told her it would be okay, and it would. For once in my life, things were turning out right.

Looking up into the eyes of the Cullens and saw their faces matched their emotions. Esme, sweet motherly Esme, was confused, Carlisle mirrored her expression. Emmett had that look on his face that said he hadn't understood anything for the last few minutes, while Rosalie looked worried and concerned. I shifted my eyes to the last two people in the room, Alice and Edward. Alice was a mixture of confusion and fiery. Edward mirrored her expression except that his anger showed more than his confusion.

_None of them matter,_ I reminded myself. All that mattered was that I had finally figured it out. Actually, Isabella had finally figured it out. Ever since she had come to Forks last January, I had been questioning myself. I had wondered if it was possible that she was not human and had been my sweet best friend from when I was a child. Edward just laughed when he'd heard my thoughts.

"Ignorance," he laughed. "Bella is human."

His doubt hadn't stopped me from investigating, though. I remember when I called Jenks to do a background check on Isabella Swan. He had found no records of her even existing before Forks High School. When I had received his report my brain went into utter chaos. How could a girl not exist when she was standing right in front of me? Jenks said that her records had most likely been destroyed or locked away to a place even he couldn't retrieve them.

Now I understood though. Bella had never existed before moving to Forks. Bella Swan isn't even a person, just a name. Now I just wonder how she did it, how did she convince Charlie, and everyone else in Forks, that she was his daughter? How had she faked the records of her being the daughter of Charlie and Renee?

I leaned down and kissed Isabella's hair. "It will be alright Isabella," I told her once more. "I'm not leaving."

Isabella lifted her head up and nodded. She looked up at my face. Slowly, she lifted her hand and started to trace it. When she reached my eyes, she sighed. "I miss them," she said sadly.

"What do you miss?" I asked her.

"I miss your blue eyes. They were so pretty, I remember getting lost in them. It was like sleeping on a cloud and staring up into the sky," she closed her eyes, lost in memory.

"Sorry," I apologized, though I wasn't exactly sure why. "I didn't plan on becoming a vampire, and the gold ones are better than red." I added humor to my voice, trying to stop her tears.

She smiled, a small chuckle escaping her lips in the process. "You could always make me smile Whitlock," Isabella told me. "The only odd thing is, with you, I always know what to expect, yet I never know."

I cooked an eyebrow. "That doesn't make since darlin'," I said.

She nodded. "Yes it does. I always know that when I'm around you I'll never hurt or cry or even just frown, but I never knew how things will turn out," she confessed. "Like the time by the lake." Her cheeks began to flare.

I smiled remembering the last day I saw Isabella.

_I was in the fields with my beautiful horse Jasmine. "Your in a good mood today, aren't ya girl," I laughed. Jasmine let out a sound that I assumed was a yes. "Why is that? Is it because I finally got to take you out for a walk today?"_

_Jasmine shook her head then looked off into the distance. I followed her eyes and saw who she was looking at. I laughed, "So ya wanna see Jesse huh?" It was funny how my Jasmine seemed to have a crush on Isabella's Jesse._

_Jasmine made a yes sound again. "Alright, let's go," I told her as was started towards Isabella and Jesse. I slowed Jasmine down as we grew closer and looked up at Bella. She was in a pair of jeans my mother had sewn together for her leftover, out of old fabric. The jeans were tucked into her new boots. I couldn't see her face well because her new cowboy hat was in the way, but I could tell she was enjoying herself. I saw a smile light up her face as she looked up at the sun. Even with my old boots and hat on, she still looked like the beauty she was known as._

"_You ready Isabella?" I asked riding up to her._

_She looked over at me with a toothy grin. "You bet," she said in her usual cheerful tone._

_I smirked and rode up next to her. "Looks like my old hat and boots fit ya well," I teased her._

_Bella rolled her eyes smirking. "You'd better watch it boy," she pushed my shoulder playfully._

_I just laughed at her sweet manner, Isabella was always one to play around, especially when it was with me. "I am I ain't no stupid one Isabella," I laughed. "Beautiful day," I said looking out into the wild flower infested green field. This was one of the few lots that hadn't been cleared out for farming or herding so people often came out here to ride._

_Bella nodded. "How bout a race?" She suggested, a mischievous grin plastered to her face._

_I laughed. Jasmine was one of the fastest horses in town. Did she really think Jesse could beat her? "Ya think your Jesse al beat my Jasmine, don't you?" I smiled at her._

_She shrugged, "Never know till we run."_

_I nodded. "Alright," I looked around us, "first to Lover's Lake wins." Lover's Lake was known around here for being the perfect get away. It had trees with flowers all over them that covered spots around the lake for shade and was always grassy. It was really the perfect place for a first kiss also. Bella nodded. "Ready, set…"_

"_GO!" Isabella yelled taking off._

"_No fair, miss!" I called after her. I kicked Jasmine on the sides a little so she would start moving. Quickly, Jasmine and I were able catch up to Isabella and Jesse._

"_Snooze ya lose!" Bella called out to me then she leaned down on Jesse and continued to pick up speed._

"_Come on Jasmine, I know we can do this," I told her. "Plus the fast you are the faster we'll be next to Bella and Jesse." I know using my horse's crush on Jesse is not very fair, but I really wanted to beat Isabella. Jasmine quickly picked up speed. I looked to my left and saw we had already caught up to her. Bella was looking straight ahead, determined to win. Even with my hat covering most of her face she still looked like the beauty she was. Bella looked at me through the corner of her eyes and grinned._

_She looked back in front of her just as we ran passed our finish line. "Tie!" I called out as we skidded to a stop just before running into the lake. I looked to her with a-hopefully dazzling- grin on my face. "So, what do I get?"_

"_Nothin'! Ya didn't win!" Bella laughed._

"_Well we tied so can't I get somethin'?" I asked. Really there was only one thing I wanted but I would never ask Isabella to do that._

_Bella smiled, as if thinking the same thing. "Alright fine," she said. "Let's go tie up our horses and take a break."_

_I nodded and followed her over to one of the trees. Hopping off, I walked over to one of the many trees and tied up Jesse. I heard thumping and turned around._

_Isabella hopped off her Jesse and tied him next to Jasmine. She stepped in front of with her hands behind her back. "You really want something from me?" she asked, her eyes wide. I nodded. Bella smirked and pulled her hands from behind her back. She plopped my hat on my head. "That's what you get from me."_

_I frowned. "Isabella," I whined. "This is already mine. It just fell off my head. It doesn't count." I sound like a five year old, I know. I don't know what came into me._

"_Well what else do you want?" She asked. Bella's eyes became big and she looked so innocent. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't kiss her now. She doesn't want this. Even if it was perfect and we were at Lover's Lake I wouldn't do anything that she didn't want me to do._

"_Nothing," I said. "This is good enough." I patted my hat._

_Bella shook her head. "Naw, I'd rather this?" She smiled. Isabella stood up on her tip tops and kissed me. I kissed her back. She put her hands in my hair, I put mine on her waist._

_Isabella pulled back. Her eyes widened as she smiled. "Wow, that was, just wow," I could tell she was lost for words._

"_Your special Isabella," I told her. "I don't know how or why but I know you're special."_

_Isabella smiled again. "Let's stay here for a while," she said grabbing my hand and leading me to a tree close to our horses. "Just to hang out." She sat down and pulled me with her._

"_Sure," I said. "If I can do this again." I pulled her in and kissed her. This continued with us doing this for at least the next hour. I don't know how this was going so fast, first we were leaning against the tree kissing next Isabella was laying on the ground with me on top of her. It felt right._

"_Jasper," she whispered. I looked up at her. "I should get home."_

_I shook my head. "Isabella, your special, I don't want to leave you get," I told her._

_She sat up. "Jasper, you're special to me to but I really need to get home," Isabella quickly jumped up and ran over to Jesse. She jumped on him. "Let's go!" She told him._

_Only then did I realize what was going on. "Isabella, wait!" I called out. But it was to late, she had already rode off. I kicked the ground sending a cloud of dust into the air. "I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_Little did I know that would be the last time I saw her._

"I had fun that day," I laughed. "What was the real reason you left?" I knew that she really didn't have to get home. That was just an excuse.

She frowned. "I was afraid," she told me. "I thought that once you got what you wanted you'd leave me and I didn't want to be alone." Another tear escaped her eye.

"Isabella, that would have never happened," I told her. I grabbed her chin and lifted her face to look at me. "I would never leave you after something like that happened."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was so scared. All I had left was my mom, with my dad leaving before I was born I thought everyone would leave like he did to my mom," she paused, taking in a deep breath. "I didn't want to be a single mother."

I started to laugh. Isabella looked at me with a stern glare. "No, I'm not laughing at you, just the thought," I told her. "Darlin, I'd never leave you alone if that happened. I'm a gentlemen after all."

Bella smiled. "How do you always know what to say?" She asked shaking her head.

I shrugged. "I'm just that amazing," I confessed.

"Bella, Jasper, what's going on?" Esme asked.

I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at us. Bella took a step away from me and looked down her face deep red. Her emotions became even more embarrassed. "Jasper," she looked up at me.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Do you have anything else I can wear? This dress is starting to ride up my ass," she had an annoyed looked on her face.

I laughed and nodded. "I'm sure we can find you something," I assured her.

"I think I have some jeans that will fit you Isabella," Rosalie said, stepping forward.

Isabella nodded. "That would be great Rose, and you can call me Bella if it's easier. I know how you see me," Isabella said.

Rosalie nodded and lead Bella up the steps. I wonder why she had a change of heart. Rose has always been jealous of Bella because she was human and Rose herself was not. Maybe just the thought that Bella might not be human is what has Rose being so nice to her. Or perhaps she really did just have a change of heart. Whatever it may be only Rosalie will ever know.

"Jasper, what was that?" Alice demanded pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at her short frame. "What was what?" I asked answering her question with another question. Alice is easily annoyed and this was on of the ways you could have her explode.

Calmly, or appearing calm, Alice took a deep unnecessary breath. "What was that performance with Bella?" She clarified. "Why the hell did she hug you or call you Mr. Whitlock? And why did she say she missed your blue eyes? And what on earth did she mean by last time at the lake!"

I sighed. "Alice, this is not my story to tell. I, like you and the rest of you, have questions. I can only tell you what I know and I don't know much on this manner. I could explain to you the answers to all your questions but I'm not because I don't know if Isabella wants you to know," I said. Truth, I could answer all of Alice's questions. She hugged me because she missed me, she called me Mr. Whitlock because that is my last name, she simply misses my blue eyes from human times, and for the time at the lake, well I'm sure that neither of us knew how that would turn out. I wasn't telling Alice because I didn't want to and had a few questions of my own that would explain so much. The number one question being how she was still alive.

"Thank you so much Rose," Bella said as she and Rosalie walked down the stairs. Bella was wearing a pair of Rosalie's jeans and a t-shirt.

"No problem Bella. I don't mind helping, as long as you get me on of those dresses that you were wearing," Rosalie smiled, referring to the dress Isabella had wore down her.

Isabella smiled. "Actually I kinda made it so we'll have to make ya a new one," she said. Now Isabella let her accent out in everything she said. She didn't care what anyone thought anymore because she would have to explain everything sooner or later. Everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head. Bella quickly noticed and looked over at Rose. "Somethin' wrong doll?" She asked, southern accent and all.

"What's wrong with you voice Bella?" Alice asked rudely.

"Not a thing!" Isabella laughed. "Why?"

"Because you sound like one of those ladies for the old west movies! You know the ones that always wear the big puffy dresses," Emmett said, though everyone was thinking it.

Isabella laughed again. "Em, those are usually called salon girls and I'm talking like this because I like my accent," she smiled letting her eyes widened into the doe eyes she was so good at.

"Bella you need to stop this!" Edward snapped.

I sent him my anger, as if to warn him that if he continued to talk to Isabella like this I would show him who he needed to be afraid of. Edward ignored it and kept staring at Bella.

Isabella let out a sigh. As she turned to look at Edward she winked at me, the sign of true annoyance since it meant "If I try to kill him don't let anyone stop me." I smiled at her showing I wouldn't.

"And what exactly do I need to stop Edward," she said in a monotone, dropping the accent which showed how annoyed she truly was.

"This act! You dressed like a slut and now you're putting your life at risked and talking with an accent! What has happened to you?" He asked.

"One, I'm not dressed like a fuckin slut, lots of people wear dresses like that to parties, two, how in hell is my life at fuckin risk! And finally three, I love my accent!" Isabella talked normal until she mentioned her accent, then she let out the best butter melting voice she could.

Edward just stared at her. "Bella! You need to apologize to Esme for cursing in her house!" He did not just tell her to apologize for cussing did he? Dumb ass.

Isabella laughed. "Well, fuck you too! Shit, I'm being PG right now! You think this shit I'm spitting at you right now is bad you should have heard me in New York, or even better when I was younger! Just ask Jasper, when I was like five I learned how to say crap and bitch and shit and have been usin' 'em ever since!" She was cracking up laughing now. I started chuckling also remembering Isabella on her first day of kindergarten. The teacher told Bella she had to go in timeout because it was not nice to take someone else's colors, mine, and then Bella let out a round of curse words and made the teacher think twice before she ever punished Bella again.

"What are you two laughing at!" Alice yelled at us. "It's not funny that Bella is cursing in Esme's house! It's very disrespectful!"

"Oh, shut the hell up Alice!" Esme yelled at her.

"Esme?"

"You heard me! I'm tired of your mouth! You know you and the rest of you have said a hell of a lot worse things than Bella just has and, also, stop telling her what to do!" Esme turned away from a now stunned Alice to a smiling Bella. "Sweetie, I understand you were trying to prove a point but from now on please watch your mouth, I don't like cussing." Esme smiled sweetly at Bella.

Isabella nodded. "Thank you Esme," she said tipping her pretend had. "Your too kind."

Esme nodded. "Now, can we sit down and you explain to us what's going on?" She asked.

Bella nodded. "Okay, I will, but before I tell you anything you all have to promise something," we all nodded. "No judging, don't tell me that I did something wrong or any of that crap that I know you people will say." She was looking directly at Alice and Edward. Everyone again nodded. "Then let's get this over with." she gulped.

I walked up to Isabella and grabbed her hand. Giving it a little squeeze I smiled at her. "I'm here for you darlin'."

Isabella nodded. "I know, hon, I know," she said as we sat down on the couch. "I wish I could have avoided this."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

_**-Hannah**_

_**~Bella ;)**_


	5. Foggy

**Isabella's POV**

I sat down on the couch next to Jasper. When he had grabbed my hand I felt an electric shot go throw me, you know the one that all the cheesy romance novels talk about and it never really happens? I felt my eyes widen but quickly calmed myself for fear of the vampires in the room hearing my raise in heartbeat.

Now I tried to ignore the pounding of my heart through my chest. Looking around I saw that everyone had taken a seat. Jasper and I had chosen the love seat that faced the front door. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch next to ours that faced the TV, Esme and Carlisle sat next to them, then Edward and Alice chose the love seat directly across from us.

Though I wasn't emphatic, I could see the emotions playing out on their faces. Emmett was completely confused, Esme showed the worry any mother would for a troubled daughter, Carlisle's interest for what was going on was all that showed in his emotions, and Rosalie…well hers is more complicated than just one emotion. She showed confusion, since she had no idea what was going on, and interest, which is understandable, and worry, worry for her new sister. I felt like I could trust Rose without really knowing her.

Finally looked over at Edward and Alice. Edward was angry and frustrated and obviously annoyed. Alice was pissed. I resisted rolling my eyes at her, because of her attitude. Not everything is about you Alice!

I felt Jasper squeeze my hand and looked up at him. He dazzled me with a sweet butter melting grin and I almost cumed on the spot. Oh my God! This boy was just as amazing as I remembered him to be. As time had gone by I had been worried that my memory had failed me and I was wrong, but with that grin I knew I had him just right.

"Darlin'," Jasper smiled. "You were goin' to tell us somthin'."

Oh my f-ing God! I was wrong, he's better than my memory. "Uh, yeah," I muttered, not having to fake my dazzling. "Where should I start?" As if I'll actually be able to remember anything with those beautiful gold eyes staring at me. Well, I wish they were his blue ones but gold's okay too, I guess.

"Oh God! Would you just give up on this charade?" It was Edward who had spoken.

It took all my strength to tear my eyes away from Jasper to look at him. He looked annoyed. "What charade?" I asked innocently, though it was obvious what he was talking about.

"Bella, stop this mess. You are obviously human. I don't know what you and Jasper are trying to plan but…"

"Jasper and you," I said catching his slip up.

"What?"

"You said you and Jasper, it's supposed to be Jasper and you," I smiled, proud of myself for catching his slip up. How many times had he been to high school again? And I'd been twice. No, wait. Once, going to Forks High was my first time in high school, I was only in ninth grade when Jasper and I were little.

"Whatever!" He yelled. "That's not the point! The point is is that you need to stop trying to do whatever you're doing!"

I rolled my eyes then stood up. "Okay, I'm tired of your shit, Edward! I've been putting up with all this crap for months now and the only reason I kept my mouth shut was because I couldn't blow my cover. But you know what, I really could careless now so I'm going to tell you what your problem is," I had been stepping closer to him and was now in his face. "You're stuck in another century! You treated me like your fuckin' slave! Let me tell ya, I've seen slaves, hell I've been best friends with some, but I don't wanna ever sink to a level and be one! The way you treated me was uncalled for! You told me I couldn't eat this or do that, you said I was in danger just by sitting alone. Hell, you almost killed me by having your fuck buddy over there baby-sit me!" I wasn't going to take it anymore and I really didn't give a shit if I was cursing in Esme's house, I was going to give Edward a piece of my mind and hell if he was going to stop me!

"My God! Bella! How dare you! You will not talk to me in my mother's house like that, you will not talk in my mother's house like that period!" Edward reached out and grabbed my arm. "Let's go." His grip tightened.

"I swear to whatever force there may be that if you don't let me go this second I'm gonna," but I didn't get to finish my threat because suddenly Edward's arm was gone. I looked up and saw that he was no longer next to me. Instead Jasper had pinned him against the wall.

Jasper was utterly and completely pissed. He had a snarl on his gorgeous face and his eyes had turned black. "You ever touch her again and I will rip you to shreds," he growled. "Understand?" Edward's eyes widened but he nodded. Jasper released him. Edward dropped to the floor and then scrambled to his feet before scurrying over to Alice's side.

I rolled my eyes. "Pussy," I muttered. Please, even little five year old Suzy Johnson could have taken on Jasper. Maybe not when he was pissed like that but Suzy wouldn't have been so scared she pissed her pants. That's right, I smelt it, Edward had pissed his pants. I don't know how, don't really what to, but he had pissed his pants.

Esme shook her head in disgust. For a moment I thought she was going to yell at Jasper for threatening Edward but then she turned to her son. "Edward, go clean yourself," she sighed. Turning back to me Esme said, "I'm sorry you have to see this sweetie."

I nodded. "It's alright Esme," I smiled at her. I turned to Jasper and tried not to smile. "I can take care of myself," I said failing miserably at keeping my straight face.

Jasper just rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat Bells," he chuckled. I giggled. When had I heard that least, 19-something I'm sure.

"What did you mean when you said he almost killed you?" It was the first time Carlisle had spoken up and the first time I actually noticed him.

Shit, I was really hoping no one would ask that. Sighing, I took my seat back on the couch. "Time to explain everything," I said regretfully. "I was born in 1845 in a small town called Kirby, Texas."

Alice laughed. "You have got to be kidding me!" She said. "Bella, stop this please, you've already made a fool out of yourself and now you expect us to believe you're some kind of vampire! Please!"

I rolled my eyes. "God damn it Alice! First you want me to tell you about my past and now when I finally decided to you insult me and say I'm lying!" Now I was pissed. "Now, you can either shut the fuck up and listen or leave!"

Alice's eyes widened then she narrowed them and sat down. I smirked. "Are you finished?" She nodded. "I'm going to continue got it!"

Edward decided to come back downstairs at that moment. I turned to him. "Are you going to start it with me also?" I asked me. Edward's eyes widened and he started to look around, trying to figure out what had happened. His eyes fell back on me and he shook his head. I smirked and pointed to Alice. "Then sit and keep your mouth shut!" Edward did as he was told and sat next to Alice.

Jasper grabbed my wrist. I looked down at him, my eyes softening. "You've made your point Isabella, now calm down," he set me waves of calm.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Once I was calm again and could concentrate, I looked back at everyone. "Now where was I," I thought trying to remember how far I had gotten before Alice spoke up. "Ah yes, Kirby, Texas. I was born there and lived there for a few years. When I was four my mom and I moved to Houston because, well, I'm not exactly sure why but she said it be better. Later I found out it was because my dad was coming looking for me," I explain. "Houston was where I meant Jasper." A smile played on my lips as I remembered the day we moved there.

_It wasn't a small house, wasn't a big house, but wasn't small. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living area. I got the smallest room, of course, but I still loved it. It had a window and a little bed that I could sleep on. Mom said I'd get to go to school in this town so I was happy._

_Today I was wearing a pair of pants. I know ladies were supposed to wear dresses but it was really hard to play in a dress and Momma got tired of me coming how with a stained torn up dress so eventually she started sewing me pants. Turned out it was better for both of us. Now mom doesn't have to sew as many dresses and I can play easier._

_I looked out my window and saw a lady with blond hair walking up with a blond little about my again. I watched as they walked up to my house. My momma went outside and talked to them. I tired to read there lips but wasn't very good at it._

"_Isabella, come outside," Momma called to me. A big smile came across my lips as I ran out of my room and to the front pouch. I stopped next to Mom. She smiled down at me and messed with my hair. "Isabella, this is Mrs. Whitlock and one of her sons Jasper."_

_I looked up at Mrs. Whitlock first. She was a very pretty women, but in a normal sort of way. My mom was pretty in an abnormal way but Mrs. Whitlock was more, I don't know, human. I moved my eyes to her son next. He was staring at me too, almost gasping. I tried to ignore it and looked at his features. His hair was a beautiful honey blond and curly. His eyes were a blue that would even make the sky jealous. I couldn't help but smile at him, hoping to see if the whites of his teeth clashed with his sun tan skin._

_As I had hoped, the boy smiled back at me. I tried to remember his name. What was it my Momma had called him? I never forget names! I'm really good with remembering people, both there names and faces._

"_Of course I let her wear them," my Mom's voice brought me back to the world. I looked back up and saw that she was glaring at Mrs. Whitlock. I tried to pick up on the conversation._

"_But that is unnatural!" Mrs. Whitlock complained. "I don't me to insult you or your parenting skills but young ladies should be wearing dresses, not pants."_

_Ah, they were on to this subject again. I remember my mother arguing with someone in our old house about this before. Of course she won the disagreement but she hated being insulted on her parenting skills. I hated it too, my Momma was the perfect mom and she was a hard worker, no one had a right to insult her._

_I decided I didn't feel like listening to this argument again. Suddenly the boy's name came back to me. "Hey Jasper, there's a big tree behind my house, wanna climb it with me?" I asked me._

_Jasper smiled and nodded. I giggled and motioned for him to follow me. We heard his mom calling for him but ignored her. Instead we continued running until we got to the gigantic tree. "Race ya to the top?" He said to me, his eyes shining. I nodded and we both jumped on it at the same time hoping to get ahead start._

I started giggling as I remembered how we had fought each other trying to get to the top. It was so much fun, that was one of the best days of my life. I still remember Jasper's mom. Her face was so human and I now know why. My mother, she wasn't exactly human, Mrs. Whitlock was all human. That's how she was so beautiful, she was humanly beautiful. My mother, like myself, was inhumanly beautiful. Nothing would change that.

"What do you mean your mother wasn't exactly human?" Edward asked me.

My head shoot up and my eyes widened. _Shit! I let my shield go down!_ I watched Edward's eyes widened as he heard this. I started to feel him dig into my head trying to hold on as I tried to pull the shield back up. You could see the struggle on Edward's face, the one he always got when trying to read my mind, my face, not so much. I looked like Swan did everyday, emotionless. Trust me this was hard, fighting a mind reader to gain control, but unlike Edward, I didn't want everyone to see my pain.

Finally I gain full control over my mind and let out a sigh of relieve. I never liked mind readers in my head, that was one of the reasons I had worked so hard to keep up my wall. Eventually it became second nature for me. I guess that in that moment I was thinking of Jasper as a human had made my subconscious mind put the wall down because it thought it was safe, it forgot about the mind reader in the room.

Edward stared at me. "How did you do that?" He asked me. "I could read your mind and then I was pushed out. How?" Confused, yeah Aro was too.

I leaned back in my seat on the couch and propped my feet up on the coffee table. "How much did you hear?" I asked. If he had seen my little flash back of me and Jasper then I would have to explain a lot more, if he didn't then that would save me a lot of crap.

"What exactly are you asking?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" I asked him annoyed. "How much did you see?"

Edward paused, as if taking in my annoyance. "Who is Mrs. Whitlock?" He finally asked. Shit.

Jasper chuckled and smiled at me. "You were thinking about the day you moved to my neighborhood, weren't you?" He asked me with one of those mischievous smiles of his.

I smiled and nodded. "I loved that day," I chuckled. "Remember how you're mom insulted my mom's parenting because I was wearing the jeans."

Jasper nodded and laughed along with me. "I remember I was amazed too, though my memory's probably not a good as your's, I remember wondering why a girl wasn't wearing a dress."

I smiled and patted his leg. "That was a great day," I nodded, almost to reassure myself.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw it was Alice. "Care to explain?" She asked annoyed..

I rolled my eyes at her. "Care not to sound like a bitch?" I asked her.

She put her arms over her chest and sniffed. Or something along those lines, you know where the girl does that in movies? Well that's what she did.

Then I got an idea. Recently, I had been practicing a new power I learned I could poses. It was to project images from my own mind like a movie screen. I hadn't been able to practice it much but I was doing well.

"Okay, here's what I'm going to day, I'm horrible at explaining things, so what I can't explain I'll show you. Okay?" I asked everyone. Jasper shrugged, expecting this if not worse from me. Everyone else was confused but nodded anyway. "Fire away."

"What is your real name, since you are obviously not Bella Swan?" Alice asked. The first word that came to my mind was snob.

"I can answer this one," Jasper said with a smile on his face. "Her name is Isabella Lydia Marie. Isabella because it was her mother's favorite name, Lydia after a grandmother, and Marie being her mother's last name."

I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "You know too much about me," I laughed. Jasper just shrugged.

"How did you know about us?" Edward asked. "You obviously knew about vampires before meeting us."

I shrugged. "Life led me to 'em," I settled on.

"I have a better question, Isabella." I was surprised, I didn't expect Jasper to ask a question. As far as I knew Jasper knew everything about me. Still, I nodded for him to go on. "What exactly are ya doll? If you were human, you'd be dead by now. So how are ya still alive?"

I smirked. I knew someone would as that question, of all of them I should have known it be Jasper. "You're right, I'm not exactly human," I confirmed. "Just like my mother wasn't exactly human."

I held out my hand and concentrated on images of my Mom. Do this I let down my shield, seeing I need all of my brain to pull this up. Almost instantly, I felt that tingling in the back of my head signaling that someone, Edward, was in my mind.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see if I was successful. I smiled as I saw that I had successfully pulled an image of my mom. It was a little foggy. The picture wasn't as clean as others I've seen but it worked well enough.

"This is my mother," I told them. "She's inhumanly beautiful because she's not human. My mother was a vampire, or at least half vampire."

Silence. I guess no one wanted to speak up. Everyone was afraid of what they would hear.

"So you're a quarter vampire?" Carlisle asked doing the math. "Or less?" He questions himself.

I shook my head. "I'm three fourths vampire," I said, watching as the confused looks came on there faces. "My dad was a full vampire."

Now that brought on silence. A lot of silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's half and Isabella's story. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Also I've been busy and I'm uber sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Plus I didn't know what to do for her story, well I knew it just couldn't put it into words.<strong>

**Anyways, please review. Thanks**

**~Bella ;)**


	6. Bloody Good

**Isabella's POV**

Carlisle reached out and touched my image, causing it to dissolved back into the air. "How on Earth?" He asked truly fascinated.

I smirked. I knew he'd be on one to try and figure it out. "Dust particles in the air," I stated. He looked up at my face, confused. I sighed. "I move dust particles in the air to make the image in my head." I looked down at my hand and made a tornado of colors. "See?"

Carlisle's eyes widened. "That's amazing!" He said. "How can you move them?"

"Telekinesis," I told him.

"Amazing Bella," Carlisle said. "Absolutely amazing."

I sighed. Apparently I wasn't going to get anyone but Jasper to call me Isabella, so I might as well drop it. I mean, as long as they understand I'm not weak like Bella Swan then I don't mind. Of course, I will force Edward and Alice to call me Isabella, I'm not over being pissed at them yet.

I shrugged. "No big deal, most of my kind possesses it," I said. "Just like we possess others like it."

"What the hell do you mean?" Rose asked. "I don't have telekinesis! Fuck, I don't have shit!"

I offered Rosalie an apologize smile. "You have compulsion. You all have it," I said, my voice serious. "Though it is a weak form of compulsion, it is still a form of compulsion."

"What do you mean dear?" Esme said, speaking up for the first time. "Not every vampire can possess a power. Some only receive one because of how the acted in their life."

I sighed and offered her one of the nicest smiles I could. How could they have been kept in the dark for so long? Haven't they noticed how humans believe whatever they tell them? Humans do not have strong wills, it is rare when you find one that has one, and are easy to compel. Us vampires using it on each other is much harder. Though many of us do not realize we have compulsion, we use it one each other every day.

I chuckled remembering the baseball game. It wasn't by chance that Carlisle let Laurent, James, and Victoria play with us, they had been using compulsion on them so they could get to me. I suspect my father sent them, but that's not the point. The point is is that that was how I discovered which of the Cullens have the strongest wills. Carlisle's and Esme's were very weak-considering that they let them close-Alice and Edward's will were about normal, Emmett was suspicious but let his mind put it to the side because he trusted Carlisle, Rosalie never let her guard down, Jasper was the strongest willed-he never even fell for their compulsion.

"You've been left in the dark for so long," I sighed. "If you haven't realized you use compulsion everyday. Carlisle to calm his patients, Rose to scare off humans from Emmett, Alice one all of you to listen to her choices, Edward tried to use it on me so I'd do as he said, Emmett-though you don't mean to- you use it on humans so they're not as scarred of you because of how you look."

"That's how you convinced Charlie you were his daughter," Jasper said, happy he'd finally figured it out. "You compelled him."

I nodded. "Smart boy," I smiled at him and squeezed his leg. "His daughter, Isabelle Swan, lived with Renee in Jacksonville."

"What do you mean lived?" Edward asked.

"She was killed last year," I told him. I truly did feel horrible for what Miss Swan went through. She was killed by my father because he was trying to get to me. Renee and Isabelle had meant me while they were in Phoenix, Isabelle quickly discovered that I was part vampire and said she wanted to be one. I told her that she didn't but if she wanted to help me then she could let me stay with her and her mother. She agreed and I stayed with them for five months before Renee agreed to let me live with Charlie and take on Isabelle's life there. I sent Renee my condolences when Isabelle died and offered her ten thousand dollars for the funeral. She accepted and I attended the funeral while the Cullens had been hunting.

"You killed her didn't you?" Edward asked, enraged. "You killed an innocent girl so you could take on her life! How dare you!"

I shot up from my seat and was suddenly standing in front of him. "How dare I! How dare you accuse me of something to that extent!" I snarled at him. "I do not kill! I wouldn't have killed Isabelle, she was my friend! She died by the fate that she wanted for herself!"

"What do you mean?" Alice squealed from Edward's side, she was shaking in fear.

"I mean she was killed by a vampire," I told her. "Isabelle wished to be like me and I told her no. She was nice enough to hide me, her and Renee were. Only a few months ago did I attend her funeral!" I was pissed now. "If you think I would kill one of the few people who cared enough to help a monster like myself then you are so wrong!"

That silenced them. The fact that Edward would accuse me of killing someone just made me mad. I would never kill my prey, I will admit to feeding off Isabelle but I would never drain her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around to find Jasper looking at me.

"I know you didn't hurt Isabelle," Jasper said. "You wouldn't kill anyone, I know you Isabella."

I was surprised he had so much faith in me. I let my face soften and ran into his chest. "Thank you," I breathed as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I pulled him closer. He was like my lift raft. Jasper was holding me up right and I wasn't about to leave that behind again.

Jasper sat down and pulled me into his lap. I curled up into him, trying to breath again. "It's alright Bella," he whispered. "You don't have to tell anyone anymore."

I feel so weak. I shouldn't need this. I was stronger than this. I shouldn't need anyone to hold me up, I can hold myself up. Yet, as he held me to him, I felt my world melt away. I felt like nothing else matter, it was just me and Jasper, no one else. Oh shit, I can not have found my mate! Shit! This is fucking bad. I need an excuse to get out of here, I need to think without having my mind picked through. I need to be away from Jasper to see how that affects me.

I jumped out of his lap and to my feet. I looked around and started to the door. "Bella, where are you going?" Edward asked.

I smirked and glanced back at him. "Hunting," I gave him the most malicious smile I could.

"Isabella," Carlisle said, hesitantly walking closer to me. I let out a growl when I thought he was to close and he stopped. "What do you mean by hunting?"

"I mean I'm thirsty and I'm going hunting," with that I opened the front door and took off, using my speed to get as far away from the house as possible. Once I was a few miles out I stopped and breathed. I could not keep running like this, after all I was part human.

I leaned against a nearby tree, letting everything that had happened sink in. If I had mated that would just give my father something else to take away from me. That was why he had killed Isabelle, because she was my friend and I wanted to keep her as a friend. Now that I know Jasper is alive, and possible my mate, I know he'll try to kill Jasper too. My father is that determined to get me back, to get back one of his most powerful children. When he and my mother had sex, he hadn't known that she was already half vampire. Then when he learned of me and discovered that I was very powerful and three fourth vampire, he set out to after me. Now, anything that brings me joy, he destroys in hopes that it will bring me out, to him.

Taking a deep breath to clear my head, I started to jog towards town, though my jog is as fast as the fastest human running.

I stopped in the forest outside Jessica Stanley's house. I could smell her inside and knew it was easier to compel someone who you knew. I grinned as I thought of how Jessica would look when she saw Bella saw in her bedroom. I located the window to her room and opened it quickly, jumping in. I looked and saw Jessica sitting on her bed talking on the phone. It was about nine o'clock at night and I could hear the steady breathing of her parents sleeping.

Jessica looked up at me. "Bella?" She asked. "No, not you Mike. Uh, I'll have to call you back." She hung up on Mike and turned her attention back to me. "Bella Swan? What are you doing here?"

I let the color drain from my face and let my hair grow out to it's normal length and let my eyes grow dark from my lack of blood. I knew how I looked when I was like this. My skin was just a shade darker than the Cullens, my hair would look back in the little like and be down to my waist, and my eyes would be black since I haven't had a meal for the last mouth.

Jessica's eyes widened in fear as she watched me stalk towards her. I grinned, letting the whites of my teeth shine in the light. Fear from my victims was one of the things I enjoyed when hunting. I liked to watch them squirm, most likely because what I was like when my father first got me. "Wha- what ar-are y-you doing?" She stuttered.

I stopped on the side of her bed. "I'm going to drink from you," I told her. "Perhaps you'll be lucky if you don't die."

Jessica reached for her phone but I grabbed it and tossed it across the room, making sure not to break it. I got on her bed and sat next to her. My hand went to her neck, brushing her hair out of the way. "Now, why would you want to ruin our fun?" I asked her. I looked into her eyes, using a small bit of compulsion so she wouldn't scream. "You will enjoy this. You will not scream."

A goofy smile came on Jessica's face. "I will enjoy this and I will not scream," she said dreamily. Sigh, Jessica's weak will will be the death of her one day.

"Good," I said. I moved my mouth to her neck and sniffed. Yuck! She smelled like bad sex and garbage. I guess I should have known that she would smell as disgusting as the way she acted. Still, as I felt her blood pulse through her veins underneath my lips the temptation was too much and I let my teeth sink into her neck, pumping in my bitter sweet venom as I did.

Jessica gasped as my venom went into her system and went into a fuzzy haze of delight. I moaned as I felt the warm blood run into my mouth. Oh, how long it had been since I had drank. I began sucking it in, feeling a wonderful sensation as the warm liquid flowed down my throat and warmed my body. After a minute I started to feel Jessica's heart beat slow and knew that I couldn't take anymore. I pulled my venom back into my mouth and unattached myself from her neck.

"That was amazing," Jessica mumbled, though to any human they would have that she said "Tat muz kazaing."

I smiled and patted Jessica's head. "Yes, it was," I stood up and ran through her house, looking for a bandage. I found one large enough to cover my bite and brought it to her. "Cover your wound," I told her.

Jessica immediately did as she was told. I walked to the window, about to leave, when she spoke. "I want more?" She said, though it sounded like a question.

I sighed, I should have known the weak will would turn Jessica into a feeder. I shook my head and went back to sit on her bed. I grabbed Jessica's chin and forced her eyes to look into mine. First I noticed that they were gazed over and could barely concentrate, like every feeder I've ever seen before. Next I saw that she wasn't going to let this go unless I made her forget. "Jessica?"

"Yes?" She asked lovingly.

"I was never here tonight. You never saw me come through the window. I never bite your neck," I compelled her.

"You were never here tonight. You never came through the window. You never bite me," she repeated.

I nodded. "Good. Now, the reason you have a bandage on your neck is because your boyfriend is kinky," I told her.

"My boyfriend is kinky."

"Who bite you and why?" I asked, making sure she got it all.

"Mike bite me because he is kinky."

I nodded. "Now, you are to fall asleep, Jessica," I told her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she body relaxed. I dropped her to the bed and nodded, glad for her weak will.

I jumped out Jessica's window, closing it behind me, and walked into the forest satisfied I was no longer thirsty. I heard movement in the leaves around me and knew exactly who it was. "What do you want Cullen?" I asked. I knew that either one of the Cullen kids or Jasper had followed me. Maybe all of the Cullen children and Jasper had followed me, but I knew Esme and Carlisle wouldn't, they aren't the time for snooping.

"How could you?" Alice asked. I smirked, happy I had gotten it right. "People know Jessica! They'll find her dead!"

I rolled my eyes. "They won't find her dead," I said, stating the obvious.

"They will if you don't get rid of the body," Edward told me. He was now walking beside me.

"Why would I get rid of her body?"

"Because her parents will find her dead and they'll want to know who killed her!" He yelled.

I growled. "I didn't kill the girl, though no one would have missed her," Jessica was the gossip queen and didn't have many friends, so she wouldn't be missed. "I just feed."

"How could you feed on humans!" Alice cried. "I thought you were against that! Remember what James did to you!"

"No shit!" I yelled stopping to glare at Alice. "Of course I fucking remember James! The only reason I didn't kill him on the baseball field was because I didn't want to raise suspicion to myself!"

"You couldn't have killed him," Alice said, now standing in front of me glaring back.

"Wanna fucking bet?"

"Actually I do!"

I let a growl escape my throat and tackled Alice. For a moment she was stunned but then quickly tried to push me off. Since I am heavier in weight than her, I was easily able to hold her down. I put my legs on either side of her and held down her arms above her head.

"Still think I couldn't have taken him!" I yelled.

"Fuck no!" Alice screamed back at me. The she did the stupidest thing she could have possibly done. She spit in my face.

I snarled. Fuck no! I was not letting her control me anymore. With that I pined one of her arms under her body and punched her.

Alice let out a scream as my fist connected with her cheek bone. She pulled her arm out from under her body and put it in front of her face. "You bitch!" She screamed. "You're a fucking whore!"

I let go of her other arm and started punching her with both hands. All I saw was red, she was just, she was pissing me the hell off! She was not going to treat me like this!

I felt hands grab my waist and pull me back. They lifted me off of her kicking and screaming. "Let go of me! Let me kill her! Let me fucking kill her!" I yelled and turned to hit whoever was holding me.

"No sissy, you can't hurt Alice," Emmett said holding onto me tight. I looked up and saw that Edward was helping Alice up, it made me wonder what was really going on between them.

I frowned at what I would have to do to get out of Emmett's hold. I kicked my leg backwards and heard the air leave his body. Emmett's knees buckled under him, allowing me to get out of his grip. Once I was let go I took off, only to run into a cold form.

"Now darlin', I know ya wanna prove to everyone that you're strong and no one can control ya, but this isn't how to do it," Jasper told me. He had his strong arms around me now and wasn't letting me go. I felt a strange sensation go through my body that I could only identify as the sheer bliss of being close to my mate.

I growled but nodded. "Fine," I looked up at Jasper. "I don't want to talk anymore."

He nodded. "Ya don't have to darlin'," he looked to the rest of them. "Imma take Isabella home, ya go huntin'." I noticed that all of their eyes were black. Oh, I guess they smelt Jessica's blood when I was drinking.

"I don't want you around Bella," Edward said. That boy has some nerve if he thinks he can tell me who to hang out with.

"Well fuck you!" I yelled at him, flipping him off. "Imma be back at your house with Jasper." With that I ran off, towards the Cullen house. I wonder what will happen with me and Jasper this time. Last time we were alone we almost had sex, I wonder if it will happen again this time. Hum, I bet this will be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Who thinks Isabella's a cool vampire? Who hates me for making her feed on humans? If you do, I'm sorry but I thought that it would prove even more that Isabella and Bella are not the same person. Also, it's not like she kills people, besides, it plays along with her past. Which I will tell you guys about soon. I officially have a semi plan for this story. I know, be happy!<strong>

**Please review guys!**

**~Bella ;)**


	7. Truly Really Scared

**You know, I was just thinking, I never give my readers as much credit as they deserve. I thought of this because I was checking my reviews for a recently updated story and saw how many people alerted and favorited this story(81 favorited, 111 alerted.) and that I had 56 reviews and I only have like six chapters up. So right now I would like to thank all of the people who favorited and alerted. Now I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone and anyone who has every reviewed this story, because let's face it, I would never update if my reviewers didn't leave them. So thanks, I really do appreciated it. You people who take the time to actually review stories are the reason we update and you are special! Thank you bunches because I might not be around if it wasn't for you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

Jasper and I made it back to the house in record time. As I walked into the house, my eyes now a bright brown color and hair still long but, like my eyes, was a brighter color now, I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room, waiting for their children to come back.

"Where is everyone?" Esme asked.

I smirked, about to say they wimped out of drinking from a perfectly good feeder when Jasper cut me off. "They went hunting," he said, eyeing me, as if willing me not to say what I was about too.

Carlisle nodded, but him and Esme continued to stare at me. I wondered if they could smell the blood on me, like I sometimes could them when they came right back from hunting. Little did they know, even if I was still part human, I had taken up most of the vampire characteristics. Along with my speed, the undying thirst, and powers beyond your wildest dreams, I had also received a vampire's sight, smell, and hearing. The only bad part about my life was that I had inherited a human's balance when I hadn't drank for a long time and their immune system. That was how I smelled the blood on them, sometimes drops would flow on their clothes and other times they would come back too soon and I could smell it on their breaths.

Animal blood did not appeal to me. Like any other vampires, a human's blood tasted much better. Though to me, animal blood was truly repulsive. Though, if it was drink animals or starve I would. I still wonder how the Cullens could stand it, stand knowing that they could easily just have pure blood from the source.

"What have you been doing Bella?" Esme asked me, eyeing my shirt.

I was about to correct her, saying it was Isabella, when Jasper's eyes widened. I looked down and saw I had a small blood stain on the collar of my shirt, only noticeable because the shirt was white. "Oh this?" I asked. I brought the collar my nose, making sure it was blood. When I was positive that it was I brought the stain in my mouth and nodded. "Yep, that's dinner."

Esme gasped. "Isabella Swan!" She yelled. "How dare you hurt a human!"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my forehead. I leaned against Jasper, keeping my eyes closed. "I did not kill her, I simply had a meal," I sighed, I was bored with having this conversation again. "Jasper, I want to sleep."

I felt Jasper's arm lace around my waist. "I'm going to let Isabella sleep in my room tonight," he told his 'parents.' "When Edward comes back tell him Bella is asleep." I'm assuming that they nodded because Jasper picked me up and ran me upstairs.

When he set me down we were in front of a door I hadn't seen before. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"My room," Jasper said. He disappeared then reappeared with my bag. He must have went to Edward's room.

I leaned down and opened the back, moving my clothes around. Yep, my diary was still gone. I sighed. I'll kill them later for it. I zipped the bag back up and leaned against the wall. "You have your own room?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

Jasper nodded, a smirk finding it's way to his face. "Why of course darlin'," he said. "I need somewhere to keep my war stuff."

I smiled. "You always did seem interested in battle strategies," I chuckled. I stood up on my tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips. I felt Jasper's surprise radiate into me. "Just a thank ya for gettin' my bag."

Jasper nodded and smiled. "My pleasure," he leaned down and kissed me just as lightly as I had. "Anytime." He pushed the door open for me and grabbed my bag from my hands. "Ladies first."

I just smiled. "Why thank you kind sir," I giggled.

I walked into his room and realized it was on the back wall. The wall across from me was the large wall of windows. On the other wall, the one to my left, there was a pictures and newspaper articles framed. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were from the civil war period. Also on that wall was a book shelf and a door, which I can assume was his closet. In the center of the room was a small reading area. The couches and chairs were black leather and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"No bed?" I asked him. Unlike when I said this about Edward's room, I was truly worried that there was no bed. Both because I needed somewhere to sleep and I kinda wanted someone to sleep with. You know, I really don't care if I sound like a whore. I may not be a virgin but it had been a good ninety years since I had good sex. Plus Jasper had always tempted my will power like hell.

Jasper smirked, getting on to where I was going. "Naw, I just don't keep it in the main room," he said, walking over to a curtain that was the other wall. How did I not see that? Jasper pulled it open and on the other side I saw a large king sized bed. It had a black comforter and silver sheets.

"Wow," I was truly taken back.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Darlin', it's not that amazin'," he said.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, I like it," I confirmed. I jumped on the bed, landing on my back and looking back at Jasper. "Come on cowboy, make me happy."

Jasper sighed, tossed my bag on the floor than sat next to me. "I'm not havin' sex with ya doll," he said.

I turned so my head was in his lap and I was looking up into his gold eyes. "Why not?" I asked. "Aren't I sexy enough for ya? Don't ya care about me?"

Jasper smiled and ran his hand through my hair. "Yeah, darlin', ya are more than sexy enough for me and I will always care for ya," he said.

"Then why won't'ca make me yours?" I asked. I ran my hand down his chest, wanting to seduce him.

Jasper leaned down and whispered, "Cause, you're still datin' my brother and I ain't divorced from Alice yet."

I pouted. "Fine, ya don't have to make me yours yet," I sat up and put my legs on either side of him, "At least kiss me. I wanna feel ya in some way."

Jasper chuckled darkly. "Ya are one bad girl, aren't'ca?" He ran a hand through my hair as I nodded.

"Yes baby, I am," I felt a purr building up in my chest. "Come on Jasper!" I yelled looking back into his eyes. "Live in the fucking moment!" I grabbed his hair and crushed his mouth to mine.

Jasper didn't resist my pull. He let me kiss him, in fact he actually kissed me back. I bite his lip and he parted his lips, letting me in. I moaned as I felt his cold tongue hit mine. As I explored his mouth I remember that is was just as amazing as, if not better than, 156 years ago, when we were both thirteen. Now I knew what I was missing, why I had been so alone for the last long while. This was the reason it was illegal to keep mates from each other, because ones they are in love they are inseparable.

"Jasper," I pulled back and ran my hand down his back. His mouth went to my next causing me to moan. "Jasper, stop, I need to tell you something." I wasn't going to be like Alice, I wasn't going to keep the fact that we were mates a secret, though it would save us both a lot of hurt if I did. Still, unlike a lot of people, I respected my uncle's rules and followed them.

Jasper pulled back. When he did I saw his eyes were pitch black, most likely from the lust I was putting off. It was only then that I realized we had both been putting off a lot of lust and want. Those were the main to emotions that filled the room, along with a few others but we can confront them later.

"What is it?" He asked me, though I could tell he wasn't really paying attention. I needed all of his mind when I told him this.

I leaned in and kissed him, almost immediately opening my mouth. I played with his tongue, willing it to come to me. When he took the hint and placed his tongue inside my mouth I bite it.

Jasper was so surprised he pulled back, at least a foot from me. "What the hell? How did you hurt me?" He asked with wide eyes staring back at me.

I smirked. "Are you with me now Jasper?" I asked, letting a smirk fall on my face. Jasper simply nodded, figuring out quickly why I bite him. "Now, I have to tell you something, though I do wish to continue our 'familiarities'," I chuckled at how I put our make out session, "but first I need you to know the truth, not the bullshit Alice told you."

Jasper sighed. He picked me up off him and set me on the bed than laid next to me. "Alright Isabella," he ran his hand through my hair, "tell me what she lied about this time."

"You guys aren't mates, never were, never will be," as you've probably figured out I'm not one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah, I know this," Jasper told me. "She never told me, but I did figure it out."

I growled. "That bitch," I muttered. "I swear, once Uncle lets me get to her she will suffer a fate much worst than death!" Uncle always let me take care of the vampires who kept true mates from each other, mainly because I wanted it. I personally thought keeping someone else's mate from those two was worse than exposing us to humans.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked. "Isabella, there is no need to kill Alice, it's not as if she kept my real mate from me."

I sighed and sat up. Jasper followed. I put my hand on his cheek. "But she did, she's had to have known for months," I stared into his gold eyes. Even if they weren't blue anymore, I still loved them. I would always love how, even if he never knew, all of Jasper's emotions swirled in his eyes. The only difference, besides the color, was that now the childlikeness Jasper's eyes used to hold was gone. He had lost so much in the Vampire Wars. Though I hadn't heard the story from him, I had seen what it could do to people and it pained me to see that happen to Jasper.

"Who?" He asked, though both him and I knew the truth. I could see it in his eyes. He knew I was talking about myself, he knew it but didn't want to admit the fact that I had been right in front of him for so long and he never saw it.

I smiled at him. "You were always an open book," I said, letting my childlike nature sink in. "I'd always know how you were feeling and sometimes what was on your mind, because of your eyes. Even now, I can see it."

Jasper smiled. "Yep, everyone always said I was an open book," his eyes hardened. "Though you're the first person to say it since I was changed. Everyone said I was unreadable, even the Cullens can never tell what Imma do next." He let out a chuckled at the end, though I could tell her was still serious.

I smiled at him. "That's because only a few people will ever know who you really are. Your family, your best friend, and your mate," I told him, running my hand through his hair. "I'm two out of three so that must be why I understand you so easily."

"It's true than," Jasper let out a sigh. "Alice knew you were my mate yet she kept me from you."

I shrugged. "She must have known, Edward too. The signs had to have been there, that you and me belonged together," I smiled at him. "I'll take care of them later, for now let us enjoy what we have." I leaned forward and brought his mouth to mine. This is the life I'm going to enjoy before all the crap starts.

"Isabella, what did you mean by once your uncle let's you get to her?" Jasper asked.

"Oh," I said, not paying much attention to my answer. "My uncle is Aro Volturi. Well, he's more of a great great great etc. grandfather but I treat him as an uncle." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Jasper froze. I pulled back slightly to look at him. His face showed fear, something I never saw in him, and worry. "What's wrong?"

"You are the niece Aro Volturi always talks about," he stated. Though it wasn't a question, he wanted me to confirm it. Or in this case, deny it.

I nodded. "Most likely, since he doesn't have any other nieces. Though sometimes he more of a father to me than an uncle considering my father was a total jackass and kidnapped me and shit," I shrugged as I said this.

Though Jasper wasn't taking this as lightly as me. "I'm mated to niece of the leader of the Volturi," he muttered, stunned.

I sighed. "What's the big deal?" I asked, stating to get annoyed that he cared about this so much. "So what if I'm related to Uncle Aro, it doesn't really matter."

"Isabella, you don't seem to get this. The Volturi hate me! They hate anyone who ever stayed alive after they destroyed the vampire wars!" Jasper yelled at me. "The only reason that I'm aloud to live is because I'm close to Carlisle!"

I shrugged. "Jasper, it doesn't matter. Now you live because Aro doesn't want to hurt his little girl," I told him. "Besides, once he gets to know you he'll love you."

"I don't think so Isabella, either way I was part of the wars and should be dead," Jasper told me.

I sighed and flopped back down on the bed. "Moment ruin," I declared. I turned on my side and signaled Jasper to lay down next to me. "Come on, we'll talk more about this in the morning. Since I won't be getting any sex or a make out session from you I'm going to sleep."

Jasper sighed but laid next to me. "Sorry," he kissed my lips. "I'm just surprised, though I guess you had to get that attitude of yours from somewhere." He chuckled. I smiled and shrugged. Jasper just continued laughing and wrapped his arms around me. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you up for school in the morning."

I nodded and sighed. "So we gonna have a sleepover like when we were kids?" I asked.

Jasper smiled. Suddenly we were hiding under the covers with no light except what our advanced eyes could see. "If ya wish," he smiled.

I grinned. "I missed ya doll," I said then leaned into his chest. "I really did miss ya."

"I missed ya too darlin'," I heard Jasper say before I let sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this was a cute chapter. It's not as "fluffy" as most people may have wanted but collizzy did make me realize I was going kind of fast. The newly mated couple need to get rid of their extra weight<em> *cough* Alice and Edward *cough*<em> before they get all lovey dovey.**

**Also, no complaining about Isabella being related to Aro. I liked the idea so I put it in. You can say you don't like Bella being related to a ruthless league of people (er, vampires) but don't go on and on about it. I think it's a good idea and I'm also thinking about bringing the awesomeness of Peter and Charlotte in this story too.**

**So, love me or hate me review anyway.**

**~Bella ;)**


	8. Lier,Lier,I'll set you on Fucking Fire!

**Extra long chapter! Over 4,000 words! Love me guys! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**_Collizzy,_ since your PM is off I'll tell you through my author note that I love your idea and might use something along those lines. Again that's to everyone for review and, to show my appreciation, I'm going to start **_**trying **_**to respond to everyone who reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper's POV<strong>

Maybe an hour after Isabella fell asleep I heard the rest of the Cullen kids come home. I heard Isabella groan in annoyance as if she sensed the douse bags walking in. I couldn't contain my chuckle.

"Where is my love?" Edward asked Esme and Carlisle. Neither of them answered but I'm sure he saw it in their heads. "You let her stay in Jasper's room!" I heard him growl but I wasn't afraid. Edward's pansy ass did not scare me.

I kissed the top of Bella's head. "I'll be back in a few minutes after I take care of this," I whispered in her ear. Even if she was asleep I knew Bella would rather be told even if unconscious than not be told at all. I pulled my arms out from around Bella and walked down the stairs, not wanting to leave the warmth in my room.

"Why would you let her up there with him!" Alice yelled. "That's the single most idiotic idea that I have ever heard."

"You don't need ta insult ya elders Alice," I told her as I came to the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry for Alice's rude comments Esme, Carlisle."

Esme nodded and offered me a warm smile. "Thank you but that is not necessary son," Carlisle told me.

I shrugged. "I feel responsible for my soon to be ex-wife so I do apologize for anything she says to insult either one of you." I had always been taught to respect my elders and Carlisle and Esme counted as ones. Plus, ever since I had meant Carlisle I had always respected him. He just that air around him that made you feel like you had to respect him.

"Soon to be ex-wife?" Rosalie questioned me. I nodded.

"Bout time," Emmett said under his breath. He sat down on the couch and pulled Rosalie to sit on his lap. Rosalie nodded at Emmett's statement. Though, they had loved their sister when her and I first came, they too were starting to get annoyed by her. Both of them realized that she was just manipulating everyone and I think Rosalie and Bella's strange new friendship was just the thing that tipped over the glass.

Alice growled. "You want a divorce so fucking bad then I'll give you a divorce," Alice sneered then ran upstairs. A few minutes later she came back down and handed me a stack of papers. "Sign here, here, and here and we will be divorced!" She pointed to the spots.

I looked around. "Anybody got a pen?" I asked. Rosalie disappeared then came back and handed me one. I quickly signed where Alice had pointed out and handed the papers back to her. "Here, fax the papers to Jenks and we'll be good."

Alice huffed before taking the papers. "Fine, if you want to throw away five decades of perfect marriage than that's up to you!" She snarled.

"Perfect marriage!" I almost laughed at that. "Please! You lied to all of us throughout this whole thing! I am glad you brought me here, but you didn't have to lie while doing it!"

"What have I lied to you about that wasn't for someone's own protection!" She yelled. "The only lies I told you were for your own good!"

"You kept my mate from me!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. There were three people in this room who knew the truth. Alice, myself, and Edward, because everything that Alice knew, Edward did also. "You both knew." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, of course, I knew!" Alice yelled. "But why would I tell you! She wasn't meant for you!"

"I beg to differ!" I snarled. "You knew and you kept it to yourself!" I looked at Edward. "It's worse coming from you."

"Would someone like to tell us what is going on?" Esme asked.

I looked between Edward and Alice. "Will one of you two be telling everyone the truth for once, or should I have the honors?" I asked.

"There's nothing to tell," Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "Anything you say will just be a lie, so there's no point in telling it."

I sighed. I had give her the chance to come clean and se decided to make herself sound innocent. "Fine then. I'll tell them that Isabella was the one who had to tell me we were mates." The room stayed silent, no one had expected this climax I'm sure. Everyone, minus Rose and myself, had trusted Alice with all they had and to discover she was keeping one of the largest secrets possible from them for so long hurt them. Though, it was Emmett who broke the silence.

"No fucking fair!" He yelled. "Jasper gets mated to a bad ass!" Rosalie growled and whacked him upside the head. "It's not that I don't love you baby it just seems this boy is getting more and more lucky by the minute! Hey did you get some of her ass too?" Another whack.

I sighed. "I wouldn't fucking tell you," I snarled, strangely protective over Isabella.

As I turned to leave Esme called, "Make sure you wake her up for school." I simply nodded and retreated to my bedroom.

When I returned, I saw that to replace myself Isabella was now hugging a pillow, well more like suffocating it if it had been human. I removed the pillow and laid back next to her. Isabella almost immediately latched onto me. "Problem solved for now," I wished to the sleeping girl. I felt her hold on me relax slightly.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and tried to imagine what would have happened if she hadn't ran away that day. Would I we have been married someday? Would I have never become a vampire and lived a normal life with Isabella?

No, I wouldn't have. If I did stay human, Isabella would have had to leave me because she didn't age. And, considering how things have gone today and in the past, I don't think she would have wanted to lose me. She would have changed me, if I agreed I'm sure. Isabella is a lot of things, but she wouldn't change someone against their own will, I knew that for sure.

When the time came that we had about forty-five minutes until we had to leave for school I decided to wake up Isabella. I wondered if she'd be as hard to wake up as she was when we were little. I bet she'll even try to convince me it was Saturday and that we didn't have to go to school like she had tried, and succeeded, in doing before.

"Isabella," I whispered in her ear. "We have to be at school in forty-five minutes, it is time to wake up."

I heard Bella groan. She reached up and started hitting my face. "Where's the snooze button?" She asked still half asleep.

I chuckled. "Do I really have to get a bucket of water like ya mother always said she had to do to get ya outta bed?" I asked remembering the time she came to school with soaking wet hair.

Her eyes instantly snapped open. "You won't."

I nodded. "Oh yeah I would."

She groaned but then paused. Isabella got a mischievous smile on her face. "I swear Jasper Whitlock, if you even think about doing that to me no sex for a month!" She screamed.

I rolled my eyes, figuring out what she was doing. She thought that she could get some laughs from downstairs by indicating we already had sex, or at least get a pissed off Edward. I decided to play along, thinking it would be fun to see Eddie boy and Alice pissed. "Aw, darlin', ya know ya can't resist my Texan swang," I said.

Bella's eyes widened and she buried her face in my chest so she wouldn't laugh and ruin this little act she was cooking up. After a moment, she had settled herself and was ready to speak again. "Ya right doll," Isabella got out of my arms and jumped on top of me straddling my waist, making the bed squeak as much as possible on the way. "I can't resist that beaut' ya got down there." She reached down and grabbed my cock.

She felt it harden which only made her smile wider. Isabella squeezed causing me to let out a moan. She put her other hand on my cheek and started to rub it with her thumb. "Mum, darlin, that feels good," I said, speaking the whole truth.

"Glad," she tightened her grip and I had to force myself not to yell out in surprise. Isabella leaned down and kissed me, still holding onto my manhood. When she pulled back she grinned down at me. "Thanks for the wake up call Major." Bella let out a giggle as she hopped off my bed and grabbed her bag before walking out of the room.

I let my head fall back onto the bed. My phone buzzed on the nightstand next to the bed and I quickly answered, not looking at the ID. "What?" I asked whoever it was, though I had a good idea.

"You got played fucker," Peter's voice rang through the phone, with Charlotte's giggle in the background.

I sighed. "You choice the worst times brother," I groaned.

"At least I didn't call during that make out session yous two were having last night," he chuckled darkly, as if he was an angel sent from heaven to bless us all with his wicked sense of grace. "Fuck right I'm sent from somewhere to grace you with my presence! Though I'm sure it ain't heaven." No, Peter ain't a mind reader, he just knows shit. "Oh, and before you ask, me and Char'll be paying you and that fine piece of ass you just so happen to come by a visit soon," then the line went dead.

I sighed and tossed my phone on my bed before walking down the stairs. I ignored the stares, glares, and a high five Emmett was trying to give me and walked up to Carlisle.

"Yes, son?" He asked.

"Tell me you've invented a pain killer that works on vampire?"

**Bella's POV**

When I left mine and Jasper's room(you got that fucking right! It's our room now, since I don't plan on sharing one with fuckward(or should I call him antifuckward since the boy's still a virgin?)!) I went straight to Rosalie and Emmett's room hoping a shower was in there. I was happy when I saw she had a built in bathroom, and it was damn surprising considering vampires don't need one. I quickly took a shower than walked into Rose's closest, stark naked. I really don't care who saw me anymore, I wasn't that shy.

I decided to keep my outfit rated PG-13 since we'd have to go to school and all and I wasn't sure how Jasper would take humans staring at me. I pulled on my bra and a black v-neck then a pair of ripped skinny jeans, of course I went commando. Next I blow dyed my hair and looked for any sign of make up what so ever. So what if I wasn't that into make up, I had lost a lot of color since coming to Forks and at the very least wanted some lip stick until I got it back. When I successfully found some red lip stick, I was perfectly happy. The shadows under my eyes had disappeared with my latest feeding and, with the fact that I knew I wouldn't be tripping today, I willing pulled on a pair of black high heeled boots. I wasn't be biggest girly girl but I was a huge fan of boots, whether they are cowboy styled, heeled, or whatever I loved them.

I looked into Rosalie's full length mirror and smiled at what I saw. I actually looked hot, and I love this feeling. I ran a hand through my hair then headed down the stairs, hoping to make heads spin.

"Hey ya!" I called out as I jumped down three steps and onto the floor.

Jasper smiled. "Ya look beautiful darlin'," he told me. I smiled and gave him a wink.

"My clothes again Bella?" Rose asked with her arms over her chest, though I could hear the jokingness in her voice.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep!" I said cheerfully. "What can I say doll, I like to look good." I walked into the kitchen and went through the cabinet. I grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and a bottle of water before heading back into the living room. I sat on the couch and put my feet up on the coffee table. "Rose, you and me need to go shopping this weekend, I'll be needing to get a new wardrobe."

"Bella, you said you hate shopping!" Alice gasped, stunned that I'd have a change of heart.

I shrugged. "Shopping isn't my favorite pass time, but I tolerate it," I tossed a smile Jasper's way. "Will I be needin' to get ya a new wardrobe too, cowboy?"

Jasper just smiled, "If ya want darlin'."

"I can take you shopping," Alice smiled, as if she had just won the lottery.

I shook my head. "Naw, I'll pass," I told her. "But, you can get me my diary back!" I growled at her. Her eyes widened and she was about to deny it but I cut her off. "Don't even try fucking with me Alice! I know that you, and possible Edward took my diary and read it!"

"Bella, I would never!" Edward claimed. He kneeled in front of me. "You must believe me, I have never read your diary, I didn't even know you had a dairy!"

I looked to Jasper and he shook his head. This asshole was lying. "Edward," I set my hand on top of his. "I'll give you one more chance. Now tell me, did you know Jasper and I were mates?" I might let him off if Alice never told him. Since if he never knew about Jasper and I being mates, then he hasn't broken the law.

"No, I did not know until Jasper stated it earlier today," he told me. His eyes were hard and I couldn't read them. This just proved even more that I didn't belong with Edward. If I did I'd be able to read him easily like I could Jasper.

"Jasper?" I asked him, though I didn't need to. I could compel Edward to tell me the truth, but it was easier for Jasper to use his power and much less straining on me.

"Lie."

I growled and pulled my hand back. I stood up and towered over Edward who was still kneeling. "You think this is the way to be in a relationship?" I snarled at him. "No! Lies do not make a couple! Though it seems like that is the only think that you've told me since I've meant you! You know, I should just let my Uncle deal with you but that wouldn't even bring justice!" I was really flaunting the Uncle Aro thing because I knew that most people fear him. And if most people feared him then Edward and Alice would most defiantly fear him.

Jasper let out a chuckled and I turned to glare at him. He held his hands up in defense. "I was just think about how true your little saying is," he laughed.

I crinkled my eyebrows together in confusion. A smile creeped on my lips as I realized what he was talking about.

_I was only eight years of age but was know to have the dirtiest mouth in town. Everyone knew I spit curse words right and left and never gave a damn who said what to me._

_I had just discovered that Lucy Perice, my best girl friend, though Jasper was always my true best friend, had been lying to me about my new hat. She said that she had never taken it from my bedroom but I then discovered she had._

_Now I had her hog tied. She sat on her feet, which were tied with a rope, and her hands were in front of her, again tied with a rope. Lucy was crying as I skipped around her asking serious questions._

_"I didn't take your hat!" She yelled._

_I spat at her. "Lier, Leir, I'll set you on fucking fire!" I yelled back at her, still skipping gleefully. "I mean it Lucy, if you don't tell the truth I'll get my mama's matches and set you on fucking fire!" She continued to deny and I continued to sing. Ah, what a fun day._

I pulled myself out of my surprisingly short flashback and keep my angry face on but gave Jasper and wink, to let him know I remembered. I realized that not more than a few seconds had gone by since I had zoned out.

"Who the hell is this so called amazing uncle of yours Bella!" Alice yelled. "Why should anyone be afraid of someone in your family!"

Jasper chuckled, already knowing who I was talking about. He must find it amusing, I know I did.

"Aro Volturi," I said.

"Why are you bringing the Volturi into this?" Edward asked, confused.

I rolled my eyes. "He's my uncle, my Uncle Aro," I told him. I opened the granola bar and took a bite.

Everyone, except for myself and Jasper, seemed to freeze. Apparently the fact that little fragile Bella was related to an evil human drinking vampire was impossible.

"So you are the niece that Aro is so interested in?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. I knew how Uncle Aro bragged to everyone about me, though never mention my name or what I was or what I could do. Just that I was his niece. Carlisle disappeared up the stairs to I'm assuming his office. I quickly finished my breakfast and downed the bottle of water. I rolled my eyes at the fact that no one except Carlisle, Jasper, and myself had moved. I walked around the frozen bodies, to Rosalie.

"Rose, can I have your car keys?" I asked.

"Sure," Rose said, pulling the keys out of her pocket. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to take the Volvo to school," I stated. "Besides, I like going fast."

Rose shrugged at my answer and set the keys into my hand. "Just don't break it," she said.

I smiled. "Thanks, and I wouldn't dream of destroying a beautiful car like your BMW." As I walked to the garage I grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him along. "You're riding with me." Jasper shrugged and simply let me drag him wherever I want. I smiled at how easy this was. Jasper trusted me with his life, or uh existence, Edward would always question my choices.

I hopped into the driver's seat of Rose's BMW, with Jasper sitting on the passenger side. Edward knocked on the window and I rolled it down to see what the pussy wants, you know that would explain why he's still a virgin. Would make a lot more sense if Edward was a woman, though he'd be a disgrace to women everywhere.

"You're not riding with me?" He asked, his face resembling a hurt puppy. Child.

"No, you can hop in the backseat but I am driving," I said, not giving a shit if I hurt his feelings or not. Almost instantly him and Alice were sitting in the back seat. I smirked. "Buckle up kiddies."

Jasper instantly, no questions asked, buckled his seatbelt, knowing I had my reasons. And also most likely because of how I pushed poor Jesse to his limits with the speed thing. Alice and Edward, however, just laughed at me, thinking of how I would always yell at them about driving too fast.

Once the garage door opened, I peeled out it and into the large clearing around the house. I let a mischievous grin come onto my face and slammed the pedal down to the floor of the car, pealing into the dirt drive way and down to the road. A squeal came out of Alice as she fastened her seatbelt and I saw Edward do the same, only he was gripping to the seat.

In what would have usually been a twenty minute drive, I got there in eight minutes flat. When I parked in Edward's usual spot I turned and looked at the two in the backseat. They looked horrified and were both gripping to something.

I grinned. "I thought you two loved speed?" I asked innocently.

"We don't even drive that fast Bella!" Alice snapped quickly getting out of the car and stalking off.

Edward stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. "How?" He asked. "You are daughter of the Chief of Police and you always yelled at me for driving over the speed limit, how?"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly afraid to die, I don't want to but I'm not afraid to. And, while I don't want to be full vampire, I know if I did happen to crash into something and was facing death Jasper would have saved me," I stated. I looked over and Jasper and offered him a smile grabbing his hand. "Right?"

He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. "Of course, I could never let you die," he gave me the reassuring smile I had always craved as a young child.

I gave him and grin and looked back at Edward. "Besides, I'm not the daughter of a police chief, I'm the daughter of a raging asshole vampire who just happen to come by my mother, thinking she was human, and implanted her with his seed before abandoning us," I shrugged like it was no big deal, and it wasn't! Not until my father discovered my mother secret of being part vampire did he come looking for his offspring, knowing I would be more powerful than others he'd made.

Edward shook his head and got out of the car. I shrugged at his sudden coldness and hopped out of the car also. I walked to the end of the car and looked at the of vampires that surrounded me. One shopped far too much, had a nasty habit of lying to the ones closest to her, and I didn't trust. The other was a pussy with no backbone that would backstab anyone for a chance to whatever he wanted, also not trusted by myself! Finally was the southern cowboy who had been through hell and back, lived thinking he was mated to a manipulative bitch, and happened to be my best friend, now lover, who I trusted with my life. When had my life turned down the road to loony town?

I let out a sigh, put my hands on my hips, and held my head high, as if I didn't have a care in the world. "Well, let's have some fun shall we?" I smirked at my fellow night creatures, giving Jasper a wink. There were a few groans from I'm sure we can all guess and a welcoming smile from the sweetest man in the world.

"Let's just get to class," Edward suggested. Before I could speak had grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the school.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled at him, planting my heels into the lots cracked up parking lot.

Edward spun around and was suddenly in my face. He made eye contact and, unlike usual, kept the annoyed look on his face. "I am taking you to class where you will act normal and not make a scene." I watched his pupils get slightly bigger as he spoke to me.

A growl rumbled up in my chest and out my lips. I stared into his eyes even more forcefully. "I will do as I want," I said in a calm voice, letting my compulsion wrap around him like an icy cold blanket. "You will not force me to do anything I want and if someone asks I broke up with you." I broke eye contact and walked around him.

For a moment, Edward didn't move. His mind was trying to fight my strong compulsion, though I knew he would lose. In the end, most of my compelling statements got through, though he did question a part of my words. "Does this mean we are over?" He whispered, as though that would stop the gossip from spreading like wildfire.

"Yep," I said popping my P. "There is no way I'll be dating someone who wears a thong," I turned and looked back at him. "And the worst part is you're a guy!" I laughed at my own joke then continued walking towards the school. This day would be so much fun, maybe I would have a make out session with Jasper to so girls that even though he and Alice were over they were not aloud to touch him. Or I could flaunt my stuff by doing a strip tease in the cafeteria. Even better, I could prove my strength by starting a fight with another girl(Lauren would be a good candidate for that). No matter what I chose it didn't matter, I was making a statement today, whether I just compelled Jessica to admit Mike was the reason behind her "neck injure" or getting caught having sex with Jasper I would make a statement. A statement that said "Isabella is back, and she's not afraid to kick ass."

I smiled, yeah, that was what I wanted to make prove, that I wasn't afraid of anything, not anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I got it out within a week! Just like a promised you! I'm so proud of myself! I'll try to get the next chapter out asap but can't promise much. I'm getting a new book in the mail within the next few days so I'll have my nose in that for a little while.<strong>

**I love you guys! You totally inspire me!**

**~Bella ;)**


	9. Bitter Sweet

**OMG! I finished a chapter! I love you guys for telling me to finish this! So thanks **XenoWings** and **Rainfire of Riverclan**! I loved your reviews and the fact that you all want me to continued and not give it up. Also I'd like to thank **XoBella ItaliaoX** for her ideas! She'll be helping me with this from now on. But if anyone else has ideas let me know! I could use them**

**~Bella ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

The day went by fast and it was finally lunch time. Time to work my magic.

I walked into the cafeteria with my chin high and my chest out. To make my point even more I walked just fast enough to make my hair blow back. The loud voices turned into a murmur as my heeled boots click-clacked across the aluminum tiled floor. I offered a smile, but otherwise ignored everyone. I came to my table. Alice, Edward, and Jasper were sitting with my human friends today. The only open chair was next to Edward.

I pulled up a chair in between Angela and Jasper. Angela offered me a soft smile then turned back to her conversation with Jessica. Jasper gave me a sweet southern smile, showing his dimples. I loved this! Jasper was just too sweet sometimes. Edward glared at me along with his wannabe pixie sister Alice. Or was it the other way around?

"So Bella," a nasal voice I recognized as Lauren said. "I've been hearing stuff about you."

I turned to face her. "Most of it is probably true but I'll humor you," I crossed my hands and made my face look like an angel. "Tell me." I mocked her voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I've heard that before you moved to Forks you were a whore in Vegas," she laughed, thinking it was false.

I stopped, trying to remember my hundred and fifty so years of life. No, never a hooker. "I wasn't a hooker, but I was in Vegas for a few years," I mused, remembering all the tainted blood.

Lauren stopped laughing. "Well, I also heard that Edward broke up with you because you were having sex with his brothers," a huge smile came on her face. "It would make since though, why would a man like Edward want a whore like you!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I broke up with him because he's a pussy and no, I'm not fucking his brother yet," I looked to Jasper. "But this Southerner might be next on my menu."

No one said anything after I instructed that Jasper was mine, though I could practically see the jealously coming off of Mike. I didn't like silence, so I decided to break it.

"So Jessica," I said a sinister smile creeping up on the inside of me. "What happened to you're neck?"

Her face turned red and she reflectively put her hand over her bandage, as if to hide it. "Oh, it's nothing," she muttered.

"Oh really?" I asked, surprised. "Jess," she looked at me, "I heard that Mike did it." I let compulsion sink in.

Her eyes went blank as she watched my pupils dilate, taking in my words as law. "Yeah," she muttered. "That's what happened."

I chuckled at the fact that Jessica had such a weak will, this would be easy. "What!" Mike yelled. "That did not happen!" He tried to insist, but the damage was done.

"That wasn't right Bella!" Alice sneered as we walked to Emmett's jeep after school. "You shouldn't take advantage of people like that."

"Ha!" I laughed at the fact Alice was telling me this. "It isn't right to read my diary! It isn't right to manipulate people like you and Edward do! It isn't right for you to be such a bitch!" I stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. I glared into Alice's eyes. "I know the difference between right and wrong, and you know what? I don't gave a shit about it! So don't try telling me shit!"

Alice gulped, but nodded.

I smirked. "Good little pixie," I walked to the jeep. "You're fucking lucky I'm not make you walk home!"

Over the past month I kept looking over my shoulder. I felt eyes on me every second of the day. Uh, a good way to describe it would be like bugs crawling all over my body but you couldn't see them. It's like you could feel they were there but you couldn't see them. It really creeped the hell outta me.

I didn't tell anyone. I'd been depending on myself for the past hundred or so years and didn't need anyone to depend on now. I knew by doing this I'd be leaving my mate out of my life but didn't care. Jasper couldn't do everything for me, even if he wanted too.

Hmh, mate, that's such a new word for me. I've been trying to avoid it, both saying it and thinking it. As I've stated, I don't like depending on people, or having people worry about me. The only person who's ever worried about me was my mom, and I've barely seen her in the past fifty years. The last time I'd seen her was when we were both leaving Italy in 1943.

"I'll miss you mom," I muttered as I'd hugged my best friend goodbye. "Where are you going?"

My mother smile at me, showing her white teeth against her sun-kissed skin. "Imma head toward the Austria area," she told me. "Be safe Bellsy."

I nodded. "I'm going back to the states, maybe northern this time," I'd told her.

My mom hugged me. "Goodbye baby, I might see you again."

That was the last thing my mom told me. Before coming to Forks I had been in Austria, looking for my mom. I figured she'd still be there since she loved the sun so much. Too say the least, I've had no luck finding her. Now I had someone looking for her, keeping tract to see if she ever used the multiple bank accounts we'd kept. So far it seemed as if she'd wanted to disappear.

"What'ca thinking about Isabella?" Jasper asked.

I looked back up, his voice bringing me back to the present. I remembered I was sitting in the living room, watching Emmett play video games. Esme was upstairs, Carlisle was in his office, Rose upstairs doing something, and Alice and Edward were off like always. I guess I'd zoned out and Jasper had finally caught on to pull me out.

"My mom," I admitted. "I miss her." I felt my body react to talking about her instantly. I curled up into Jasper and blinked rapidly, refusing to cry.

Jasper rubbed my back. "Tell me about her," he said. I heard Emmett's video game turn off and people coming downstairs. "Tell me anything you want."

Though I knew that everyone was now downstairs, because of there breathing, and they were eagerly listening, I didn't care. All I knew was that it was Jasper I was talking too, and that's who I told the story too about the day I disappeared.

_I had been riding for hours and Jesse was worn out. I jumped off of him and petted his mane. "Sorry Jesse," I apologized to my horse. "I just needed to get out of there."_

_He naaed showing it was okay. I smiled. "Thanks. I'm just so confused right now!" I stepped away from him and he started to eat some of the grass. "I mean, Jasper's been my best friend since I moved here years ago and now, I don't know! When we kissed this afternoon I felt like I was literally on cloud nine. All I wanted to do was get closer to him! Momma told me I was gonna fall in love one day but I never thought it be with Jasper." I sighed and sat down. "What do you think Jess?"_

_Jesse looked up. He gave me a face._

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell me that! How am I supposed to know if I'm in love?" I asked him. "I'm like twelve years old! How can I be in love when I'm twelve years old?" Jesse gave me a knowing look. "Don't even try tellin' me that it's possible for anyone! Cause it's not! Not for me!"_

_Suddenly, my horse froze. I looked up and saw a man standing at the edge of the little meadow I had run into. As he walked closer to me I saw he had chocolate brown hair and red eyes. His skin was pale and he had an air around him that made me want to run, but I didn't._

"_Hello Isabella," the man said. Now he was only a few feet from me._

"_How do you know who I am?" I asked, my voice shaking._

_He smiled. "I've been looking for you Isabella," he said. "I've been looking for you and your mother. You see sweet Isabella, I am your father."_

_That was when I took a step back. That was who my mother had been running from, why we'd moved from Kirby, she hadn't wanted my father to find us. I didn't know what it was but I knew that there was something different about us, about him, and that difference was what made us run from him._

"_Come with me Isabella," he said._

_I shook my head. "No," I turned and ran. I jumped on Jesse but didn't' get two feet before the man was pulling me off. "No!" I yelled. "Run Jesse!"_

_Jesse stopped and looked at me. "Run!" I yelled at him. "Go find Jasmine! Go!" Jesse ran, ran to find Jesse and Jasmine and Momma and everyone else._

_The man that called himself my father gripped my waist. "You're coming with me," he said pulling me away from town. He took off and I felt the wind go through my hair._

_It looked as if everything had slowed down. I could see tiny pieces of dirt flying through the air as they went passed my face. I saw leaves slowly moving as a piece of my hair would hit it. Everything was so clear, my senses had heightened and that was the day I discovered all the secrets in the world._

"That was the day I found out about vampires," I finished. I looked up and saw everyone leaning forward, listening intensely. They looked at me with pity and I could smell Edward and Alice standing in the doorway. Alice smelled like bleached flowers, Edward reminded me of gasoline and cake. Both bitter sweet smells, sadly they let the bitter takeover the sweet so they smelt horrible.

I pushed myself away from Jasper and looked around the living room. "That sounds horrible," Rosalie said. Esme nodded in agreement with her.

I pulled myself off the couch. "I'm going out," I muttered before taking off out the door passed Edward and Alice. I ran through the woods at amazing speeds just to get away.

After I thought I was alone I stopped and leaned up against a tree, letting myself slide down it. I hate the fact that people pitied me. That was why I had distanced myself from everyone, that was one of the reason I didn't want a mate. I couldn't stand the fact that everyone saw I was weak. I wasn't weak, I'd proved that to myself multiple times.

"Isabella," Jasper's voice rang out. "You are not alone sugar."

I looked up at him. "It wouldn't matter even if I was," I stated.

Jasper sat down next to me and grabbed my hands. "Bella, look at me," I looked up into his gold eyes. "Hey, you'll never be alone. I don't care if I get hurt making sure you're safe, I'll do it. I'm here for you like it or not, I've always been here for you. I'm your mate now, you can't forget me." Jasper kissed me. I felt like I was in heaven, just like I did the last day I saw him.

I pulled away. "You're right, I'll always have you, but sometimes," I looked away. "Sometimes I need to take care of myself." I stood up and started running. "I'm going to hunt." I just needed to not think for a while, and hunting could clear my mind.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand to get rid of any access blood. It was dawn and I was tired as hell. I'd run all the way to Settle to find the perfect meal. I didn't really have the best meal but it was better than the ones in Forks. Plus it gave me the chance to clear my head and not think about anything.

I walked back into the Cullen household only to have a new smell hit me. It smelt like cinnamon and gym socks. A sweet and rotten smell. It meant that this person, who ever it may be, was the nicest person in the world and then they were rotted by something else, something evil.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle smiled at me. "I meant a vampire who wanted to try out out way of life. Jeremy, this is Isabella. Isabella this is Jeremy."

The vampire turned around. He had shaggy blue-black hair and red eyes. His skin was a pink pale, showing he was new to the vampire life. "Hello," Jeremy smiled. "Nice to meet you Isabella."

I just frowned. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach. This was going to backfire on me, I just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Review guys! I'm not sure if this is amazing or not, most likely not, so I need your opinions. I love you guys!<strong>

**~Bella ;)**


	10. Snake in the Ranks

**Double Digits! Finally! I'm so happy! Oh, one, I'm on FictionPress, if anyone wanted to know, and two bad news. My computers going crazy so I can't post until it's fixed. I'm using a friends computer now. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"I don't trust him Jasper," I muttered. I glanced around at our room. The dark blue sheets and comforter were soft and I loved laying in them, the curtain blocked off the bedroom from our, I guess you could say, "living area", then there was Jasper. I really had fallen hard for him, that's both bad and good, but either way that's not the point right now.<p>

"Why not?" He muttered.

"I get one of those feeling from him," I looked up from Jasper' arms. Jeremy had been here for about a month, so it was in the November time, not that I was keeping track. Though, I really didn't trust him, he made me paranoid. "You know, the same feeling I got during that lightening storm, the one where lightening struck the farm down the way from us?" I continued, trying not to show my true paranoia.

Jasper grinned and nodded, not catching on. "Yeah, momma said we were some lucky people to have it miss us," he grinned. "Now that I think about it, I bet it was you and your mom wasn't it?"

I shrugged. "We get really lucky sometimes but we also get really unlucky," I confirmed, thinking about all my lucky moments and unluckiness. "What if Aro sent him?" I asked, thinking it through. Uncle Aro would do anything to get my talents back in his castle, along with Edward and Alice.

"I don't think so," he muttered. "He would just send a member of the guard or come to you directly."

I nodded, though Aro would do anything, I doubted he'd use a newborn. Aro is much smarter than that. "What if my dad sent him?" I asked.

Jasper didn't answer, but I knew what he was thinking. Jasper had never meant my dad but he knew what I'd told him, and I'd said nothing good about my dad. My father was a nasty, asshole, jerk that had no regard for human life. He'd already made other's, half human half vampire, and was trying to use them to take over the vampire world, then the human. He wanted me because I was more powerful than them, but also because I had an in in the Volturi. He'd taken me from my mother and Jasper before I even knew about this world, and that was the main reason I hated him.

"He sent him, didn't him?" I asked no one in particular. "My father sent Jeremy to spy on me so he could know what I loved most." I looked up at Jasper with wide eyes. "You have to run."

Jasper's eyes snapped down to meet mine, whatever on his mind forgotten. "I do not run Isabella!" He said sternly in Major voice. "I've never lost a fight."

"You did when you were human," I commented. Jasper's eyes hardened. "Doesn't count does it?" He shook his head. "Sorry, continue."

Jasper sighed. "The point is that I'm not gonna give up and just let him win. I love ya Isabella and am gonna protect you whether ya like it to not!"

I just nodded, not wanting to fight with Jasper about this. "I just wish," I paused, thinking through my words. "I just wish we could go away for a little while. You know, just you and me." With such a big house and so many people I was starting to become claustrophobic.

"Soon, you and me can go away. Just you and me, we'll go wherever you want," Jasper assured me.

I smiled at him. "I wanna go back to Texas," I smiled shyly. "I bought your old farmhouse a few decades back and it sure could use some care."

Jasper's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. He leaned down and kissed me until I ran out of breath. "You're amazing Isabella," he smiled.

I laid my head against his chest and smiled dreamily. We just laid in bed for a little while, taking in the joy of each other's presence. I loved how he smelled, and how he felt. His hands were rough, proving the years of hard work he'd done. He's body was strong, holding me tight. It wasn't until towards the middle of the day that we were interrupted.

There was a knock on our door and I regretfully got out of bed to answer it. I found Jeremy's strange blue-black mane popping everywhere. A lazy smile was pasted on his still pinkish skin. His eyes, still with red swirling in them, were turning orange from feeding on animals. I sighed internally with the fact that everyone accepted him except for my paranoid self and Jasper.

"Hey Jeremy," I tried to smile.

Jeremy offered me a smile. "Hey Bella, can we talk?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows. "I just needing someone to about the new diet. Alice told me you still drink from humans…" He paused, glancing up at me through the hair.

I nodded understandingly. "I'll be back Jasper!" I called. "Me and Jeremy are going for a walk." I didn't wait for an answer. We ran downstairs and out the door. Once outside we started running until we were out of hearing range. Once there, Jeremy began to slow to a walking pace.

"I get it's hard," I smiled at him. "I tried the whole animal thing a few decades ago but it didn't taste right."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, they taste so different," he confirmed. "I miss drinking from humans. I mean, I don't regret changing my diet, I just, I just miss the real thing."

I smirked at his stumbling on words. "I get what you mean kid," I chuckled. "So how's a newborn like you find out about the Cullens?"

He shrugged. "I just heard about them and wanted to try it out, you know?" He said, avoiding looking at me.

"Who'd you hear about is from?" I asked suspiciously.

"No one in particular," he shrugged, looking at anything but me now.

"Jeremy," I tried. "If you were sent here because you're in trouble, then I can help you. I have a lot of power in this world, I might be able to get you out of it." So, maybe I had a soft spot, just don't go thinking I'm a marshmallow!

Jeremy shook his head. "Not trouble. I was asked to come here, but I made the final decision myself." When he finally looked at me, his eyes were filled with hate.

I took a step back but kept my stance tall. "Now boy, don't do anything you'll regret!" I warned.

He face turned cold. "By order of my master I have been told to come and retrieve you Isabella Marie," He said calmly in a monotone.

I snorted. "Now you're just trying to make me laugh. One, no one can force me to do anything, and two, who the hell is your master?" So, someone had sent this newborn after me. How interesting.

"If you do not come willing me I have been told to take you by force," Jeremy got into a fighting stance.

I rolled my eyes and crouched down, mimicking him. "Whatever," I mused. "Your death not mine."

Jeremy snarled and lunched himself at me, trying to throw me off balance. I simply stepped out of the way, causing him to fly into a tree. He quickly got up and went at me again. This time I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him into the ground. A cloud of dirt flew into the air. I pinned him down and subdued him.

"Who are you working for!" I yelled.

The newborn spat venom into my face but otherwise kept his mouth shut. "Fine," I muttered. "I'll let Major deal with you."

I tossed him over my shoulder and started back to the house. He kicked at my back and snarled the whole time, trying to bite me, but I ignored him. Newborns are no worse than kittens, thinking they're all big and bad when they're just specks of dust in this world.

I kicked the front door open, leaving a muddy boot print on it. "Get your ass down here Major!" I called, seeing Jasper wasn't in the living room. I tossed Jeremy down on the couch and watched him try and plan an escape. "You move and I'll put you through so much pain you'll regret being born!" I snarled.

"What's going on?" Alice whispered and Jasper appeared next to me. He examined the boy with weary eyes. "What's wrong with Jeremy?" She asked. Even I could here the hidden meaning in those words. Jasper and I exchanged a look, both knowing what was next.

"So we have a snake don't we?" Jasper asked me. I chuckled at the fact he still used the language from the wars. Snake was often referred to as a traitor hidden in the ranks.

I tried to stop laughing and straightened out. "Yup," I nodded. "What you say we do now Major?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not talking are you?" He asked Jeremy. Jeremy growled at him and Jasper smirked. "You don't wanna do that son." Jasper leaned down until his nose was almost touching Jeremy's. "Like Isabella has informed you, I'm sure, she won't be going anywhere. Now, it's simple, do you wish to live or die?"

"No!" Alice squealed. I looked over at her, unchanged. "Jeremy hasn't do anything wrong! What are you talking about!"

I sighed. "Alice, Jeremy was sent here by someone. Anything he had told you is a lie, he's only following orders," I told her.

"No, he wasn't!" She pleaded, now trying to convince herself. Alice looked to the newborn. "You meant it, right?"

Jeremy's eyes softened slightly when he looked at her. "Yeah it's true," he said despite everything. "I've been lying to get to her," he looked at me and sneered.

_Lie_. I thought. So he did really care for Alice, he just wanted to die? That made no sense, what newborn in the world would want to die? Especially after finding someone to spend eternity with. Unless a fate worse than death face him if he returns and has failed?

Alice's eyes filled with venom tears. "Just, get it over with," she said, walking away.

"Very well," Jasper said. "If you don't want to talk then you can die."

I grabbed Jasper's arm right before he tore off Jeremy's head. "Not yet," I decided. "Obviously Aro didn't send you," I decided.

Jeremy's forehead crinkled. "Who?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Of course he didn't tell you about the Volturi. If you'd know about the laws you would have never have tried this, newborn or not you still have a brain," I took a deep breath. So it had come down to this, hadn't it? "Payton sent you, didn't he?"

"Is that was his name was?" Jeremy asked. "I've only seen him once, it was the lady who'd told me what to do."

My eyes widened. "Lady?" Impossible! My father always worked alone, why was he using a lady. Besides, he was smart enough not to let a newborn run anything.

"Yes, lady," he confirmed.

"What did she look like?" Jasper asked before I had the chance.

"Well, one of them had curly brown hair, it went about halfway down the back. She had tan skin. Then there was one with red hair. It looked like fire, and her skin was pale," he explained.

I gulped and turned to Jasper. "They're working together," he spoke my thoughts. I nodded. "All three of the people that hate us most are working together to get to us_. Awesome_."

I chuckled at his sarcasm. "Well, you've _never_ lost a fight," I joked, reminding him of our earlier conversation. He gave me a look that said don't go there again. "I'm joking Jasper, we can get through this."

"Would someone care to explain what's going on?" Edward asked. He rolled his eyes.

I almost stuck my tongue out at him. "It means that my father has teamed up with Maria and Victoria to either use or kill Jasper and me," I explained the obvious.

Edward's face turned seldom along with everyone else's in the room. Alice moved over to sit by Jeremy and she tried to get something out of him but he continued to brush her off. Emmett held Rosalie tighter to him, as if he was afraid letting go would make her disappear. Carlisle started calculating the odds in his head while Esme looked worriedly around at her family.

Jasper nudged my arm, forcing me to look up at him. "You ready for a brawl?" He asked, an amusing smile on his face.

I chuckled and nodded. "Just like old times right? When we faced down Billy?" Jasper smile and nodded. So maybe we would get through this, I mean, we had one of the best fighters in the world, me, and Emmett-who'd fight anything given the chance- we could do it. Of course, it would be a lot harder than a simple playground fight.

I sighed, this would take a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How's that? Review please!<strong>


End file.
